Daughter of a Traitor
by Ivy of Mirkwood
Summary: On the run from her mothers past, caught she witnesses her mother's death, her fate to be the same if Thorin Oakenshield hadn't been there to save her. Growing up in Erebor, she finds a home, friends, family. Determined to find the truth behind her mother's past that seeped into her own fate Ivy is forced to seek the help of an Elven prince. Re-Written.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Erebor

**Daughter of a Traitor**

**Part One**

**Chapter One - Welcome to Erebor**

* * *

They ran. Mother and daughter. A life on the run where fear is a constant every day was no life for anyone, but this life had been handed to her. As a young elleth, there was nothing for her to do, fate had played his cards and all she could do was make the best of what was given to her.

They ran now from Elven Hunters that tracked them miles across the fields from Mirkwood. Hunters of King Thranduil, he wanted nothing more than to have Amoniel dead and see to it that her daughter learned her rightful place beneath him.

The fear rushed through her and she wished she could just stop running, yet, the adrenaline that pumped through her veins made it so she could not stop. Laiqualassiel desperately tried to keep her eyes forwards, tried to focus on nothing more than each and every step she took. Instead her mind thought of everything she didn't want it to, the hunters the chased them down, how they were quickly catching up to them, how they had nowhere left to go, the pain throbbing from her ear, the ear that King Thranduil had gone and marked for reasons she knew not. They called her a Daughter's Traitor, but she could not see how that was possible. All her life it has been only her mother and her, all her life her mother protected her. Protected her from the elves, the elves that caused her this pain, the elves that were now chasing them down.

Hooves thundered around them she was desperate to get away her hand fell upon her ear she could still feel the dried blood, wincing at the pain she pushed her body forwards refusing to return to the hands of King Thranduil once more.

_She stood before the Great Elven King his face twisting in hate. Her heart pounding in fear at what was to come. Laiqualassiel wanted nothing more than to find her Nana, who had already been taken away to the dungeons._

_"Thallan, mark the elleth appropriately.__"_

_"__Where is my mother?" She screamed indifferent to the social protocols in the presence of a king._

_"__After all that wretched mother of yours has done, she will be executed." Thranduil sneered, striding from down the stairs from his throne closing the distance between them, king and traitor. _

_Laiqualassiel screamed struggling in a futile attempt to free herself from the elves that forced her to stay in the king's presence. __"__Let her go, you loathsome-"_

_Thranduil lashed forwards snatching her chin firmly in his grip forcing her to cease all words, __"__Valar only knows what that elleth filled the girl's head with, you will be marked for life for what your mother has done, forever marked as the daughter of a traitor." King Thranduil ordered sternly, he sneered in her face as his gripped tightened._

_"My Lord, please, if there must be something else, she is after all my daughter." The elf breathed out at his king's command, Laiqualassiel tried to look up to her father horrified as he stood by her in the armour of the king, a close friend, and confident of Thranduil's though the king's grip kept her in place. _

_"__I understand, Thallan, you are a faithful, honourable ellon. Perhaps if she had been raised by yourselves she would be much different." Thranduil growled squeezing her face harder, causing her to whimper out in pain feeling a bruise beginning to form. _

_"__Please, my lord." Thallan pleaded for the sake of his daughter, Thranduil glanced over to him as though he considered his plea. _

_"__Let me go, you horrid elf, we have done nothing to you, why are you doing this?" _

_Thranduil dropped her chin backhanding her before snatching her by the throat choking her as he spun her around into him, Laiqualassiel dropped her head backwards against Thranduil, tears gleaming as they rolled down her cheeks, blood running down her chin. With her hands tied behind her back, Thranduil's arm wrapped around her chest pinning her to himself the dagger he planned to mark her with now pressed against her neck ceasing all struggling. _

_"__Ah, and so it comes out. You truly think your mother has done nothing," Thranduil scoffed eyeing Thallan, "Your mother has ruined everything, the elleth you know is false, I almost pity you. Mark your daughter, Thallan, or hold her down and I will do it myself." _

_"__No!" She began her fighting once more as the king removed the dagger from her neck. _

_Thranduil began smirking, __"__Perhaps, you are right. Thallan, you will not be marking your daughter, but nor will I." Thranduil leaned in close to her ear, dropping his voice to a whisper, "She will be doing it herself." Thranduil said as he began dragging her away, controlling her as she struggled in his grip. _

_As they came to his chambers Thranduil threw her to the ground before stabbing the dagger through her ear pinning her to the ground. __"__Pull your ear free and I will let you go, but your mother is mine. Accept me as your king, accept your place beneath me as my servant and I will remove the dagger myself and I will heed your father's wishes and not mark you at all." _

_Laiqualassiel lay there as the king poured himself a glass of wine, he sat leaning back in his chair watching the elleth struggling to free her hands without moving so much as to rip her ear from the dagger stuck through it. Tears flowing down her cheeks. _

Amoniel grasped her daughter by the shoulders looking her dead in the eye, drowning out the sounds of the hooves pounding the ground in the near distance. "Run, Laiqualassiel! Run, and hide!" The urgency was clear in the mother's voice, she placed a hand on her heart waving it towards her daughter, giving her a nudge egging her on in the right direction.

"Nana," She cried out in return tears slowly began to show themselves brimming on the very edge threatening to spill over.

Amoniel spun her around give her one last nudge knowing that she did not want to leave. "Now, child."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she spun and tried to take off up the mountain when horses surrounded them blocking her path. Futile hands wiped at her face trying to rid her of the tears as the sound of the horse's hooves against the rocky earth rang loudly in the clearing, the wind whistled and howled through the trees.

Elves leapt from their horse grasping her so she could not run, their leader raised his bow nocking an arrow Laiqualassiel was faced with the horrid scene as the leader pulled his bowstring tautly, despite wanting to Laiqualassiel couldn't tear her eyes away. Her bottom lip quivered uncontrollably, more tears fell, feeling cool against her skin in the wind. The slight twang of the arrow being released sounded and with a stifled gasp of pain she watched as her own people murdered her Naneth and knew still that their king was seeking to capture her and here she stood captured in his hunter's hands.

Unable to control her body any longer she began screaming, shrieking.

Atop the hill in the distance stood a group of dwarven warriors returning home, they looked onwards at the group of elven hunters, listened to the screams of the elleth they captured.

"My lord Thorin, what'll we do?" A hefty dwarf asked with a beard speckled with grey.

"Nothing," Said another from their leaders left, "Their elves, leave the elf to deal with their own."

Thorin said nothing, he watched musing the situation over.

"Please! Why are you doing this? Nana, please don't die on me now! No!"

The elven hunter covered her mouth silencing her screams, screams that echoed over the hillside, screams that determined her fate, screams that convinced Prince Thorin to help her.

"We help this she-elf." Drawing his sword Thorin charged down the hill after them.

Laiqualassiel cried out when an arrow pierced one of the elves that held her, as he crashed to the earth she took her chance and ran as she was nearing the top of the hill she was struck in the leg by an arrow crashing to the ground hitting her head on a rock jutting out of the earth surface the world faded to black.

Thorin leads his warriors back up the hill to where the elf lay they took in her massacred ear, split lip, her body badly bruised and now to top it off a wound to her temple and upper leg. Together they helped the unconscious elf back to the back mountains healing ward before Thorin went to speak with his grandfather, King Thror.

Thorin sighed rubbing at his chin in grief for the elf he stumbled upon, and for his hatred of the elves in general. The younger elleth, as Thorin assumed her to be, could not have possibly done something so serious to deserve death by Hunter's hand.

The King sat high upon a platform in his stone carved throne. "What is it, Thorin?" King Thror boomed throughout the room, his voice echoing in the chasm.

"I've rescued a she-elf, from guards in the fields to the west, they killed her mother. Might we provide shelter and-"

"Clearly these were no mere guards," Thror snapped knowing perfectly that his grandson knew the difference between guards and hunters.

Guards did not chase people down purely for murder, that was a job king's left for their Hunters.

"What was her mother killed for?" The king demanded bluntly, "And where is this elf we speak of if you have already brought her into my mountain."

"Grandfather, please, she had just witnessed her mothers' death..." Thorin tried to stand up for the elf, she looked helpless and Thorin felt the need to help the youngling. "Though I know not what she was killed, the elf in healing she was struck by one of their arrows."

Thror narrowed his eyes and you think it wise to bring her here?"

"She needed help, I don't believe her to know everything on her own, grandfather, allow her to heal here and I will speak with her find out all you care to know. Then you can kick her out again or allow her to stay."

Thror mused over his grandson's words before nodding his head. "Very well, go to her then."

Thorin nodded his head bowing as he exited the throne room, he followed the long stone path out heading to the healing ward he smiled noticing she had awoken.

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." The dwarf introduced himself as he took a seat by her bedside. "And you are?"

"Laiqualassiel. Laiqualassiel, Orangeleaf." She responded between gasps of breath from the pain the riddled her body. Every memory came hurdling back. "Nana! Where is she? Where is my mother?"

Thorin looked down sadly, "I am sorry but she was killed by the hunters."

The image of the arrow entering her mother's body replayed itself within her own mind, sobs wracked her body. "No! Damn him, damn the elven king."

"These were King Thranduil's hunters then?"

"Of course, they were," She snapped angrily wiping away her tears, her sorrow quickly changing to anger for the elven king.

Thorin lips pulled into a thin line as he tried to pronounce her full given elven name, glancing around he noticed a trailing vine of ivy working its way along the ledge of a nearby window its leaves turning orange in the late fall sun, "Orangeleaf, you say?"

The elleth nodded following his line of sight, a small smile tug as she reached for the Ivy plucking a small piece of the vine, thanking the plant. With slow, careful fingers she braided it into a simple side braid. Thorin watched her scratching at his beard. She didn't move away from the dwarf, just sat there staring off into the distance.

"Might I call you Ivy?" He asked, giving up on trying to say her full elven name, what seemed to him as a dwarf, an unusual name.

She nodded her head pulling her knees up, "Is it you I must thank, for saving me and the healing?"

Thorin smiled, "It was I that made the command to help, yes. Though I cannot say if you can stay here, that is for my grandfather King Thror but first, you must answer some questions."

Ivy nodded slowly.

"The king wishes to know, why or what your mother had done in order to be killed by hunters."

"I... I don't know." Her voice cracked with all the crying she had been doing, her eyes now red and puffy. "I do not know much of the matters concerning my mother."

"Tell me what you do know," Thorin commanded gently, he moved closer taking her hand in his comforting her the best that he could.

Ivy bowed her head as she spoke. "I am sorry, but I fear I don't know much. Most of my life we've been on the run. My mother and I once lived in a small village until our house was raided by a dozen or so elves we were taken to Mirkwood, where my mother was imprisoned -for what I do not know- and I was left in the hands of Thranduil. In fear and confusion, I sought out my mother in the dungeons where she told me to set her free I did only as she asked, we ran away from Thranduil's guards and Hunters. They caught up to us here on the borders of these lands. That's when you saved me. I haven't the faintest idea why my mother was murdered, whatever she had done must have happened before I was born and we still pay for whatever it is she has done... she always said we ran away for our own protection from the elves, our own people but I don't know why we would need to or anything..." sobs overtook her words suddenly, understandably so as Ivy spoke my hatred for the elves only grew.

"If that pointed eared king had your mother killed, he will be looking to you next. If I allow you to stay, I will then be accepting the role of protecting you from the Elven King. Do you understand?" King Thror demanded as he entered the healing ward having heard the elf's words.

"I do understand, my lord."

"I expect nothing but your allegiance and utmost loyalty, you will train hard elf and fight for me."

"Yes, my lord. Thank you for your kindness." Ivy bowed gratefully, watching the king stormed from the healing ward once more.

Thorin showed Ivy to a room across from his own, opening the door for her he spoke, "I will have something brought up for you if you so desire."

He didn't wait for an answer seeing in her eyes her lack of wanting to talk, with a small polite bow Thorin took his leave, taking it upon himself to make a few trips around Erebor. To the kitchens having dinner prepared for Ivy, to the seamstress to have a few gowns made and had one altered that would fit her lithe elven frame. Thorin had taken it upon himself to make her feel at home and welcome.

As he made his way back to Ivy's room dinner in one hand in the other a dress, he knew that he made quite the sight carrying dinner around like some common servant.

"Brother, I knew you were odd but dresses?" A throaty voice mocked from behind.

Thorin was quick to respond to his brother, "This is for Ivy, you fool."

"Oh! Ivy you say, and who might she be?" Frerin came into sight following his brother up a set of stairs, his voice full of implications.

Thorin not buying into his brother's foolishness answered, shaking his head. "A young elf, who's mother was killed by hunters. This evening I saved her from a similar fate, she knows nothing as to why. We are to provide her with hospitality, and protection from King Thranduil."

Frerin paused in his walking briefly before hurrying forward again. "An Elf here?" He seemed surprised to hear such absurdity. "Besides how do we know she tells the truth?"

"The king and I believe her, do you need more reason?" Thorin demanded with raised eyebrows challenging him.

"No." Frerin insisted, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Good. Head to dinner."

Frerin hurried away to tell Dis that there was an elf staying under the mountain.

Thorin shook his head in amusement at Frerin's foolishness. Thorin entered the healing ward noticing she was resting upon the ledge of the window, at the sound of Thorin's heavy footfalls Ivy sat up looking at him sadly, her eyes still red from all the crying. With a small smile Thorin placed the dress on the end of her bed he walked to the table placing the plates of food down.

"Hannan le," Ivy thanked him, though she didn't feel much like eating.

"I do not know what that means," Thorin looked to her with a slightly confused look.

"Thank you."

"Ah, well. Come and eat, you must continue to take of yourself and then you should rest." Thorin bowed his head lightly, holding a hand out for her to take.

Ivy followed Thorin to the table closing her eyes, she sat taking a deep breath, her mind wandered momentarily. Wondering what life had in store for her now.

So far in all her years, all she knew was how to run away, a trail of open-ended questions was her entire life.

What did Nana do to deserve such a fate? Causing her to lose the tip of her ear. Ivy vowed to one-day gain answers to everything she didn't know yet, no matter what it took but for now, she'll just live, learn, and train. She would need to be prepared if she ever planned to leave the safety of this mountain and face Thranduil. Perhaps, the dwarves would prove kinder than the elves have proved to be.

Thorin noticed her face as she twirled the food upon her plate, silent tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Do you wish to speak about it?" Thorin asked as he took a seat himself.

"I do not even know you," Ivy sniffled, wiping her tears away. "I know no one."

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. A dwarven prince under the mountain. I have a brother, Frerin and a sister, Dis. I play the harp and am training on the field with swords, bow, and arrows. And most recently I helped a beautiful elven lass, who is deep in grief and I fear is in need of a friend who she can talk to, perhaps myself?"

A smile spread unwillingly across her features, "Truth be told, I fear I was unprepared for the kindness of the dwarves. All my life it has been nothing but grief and heartache. A vast blur of running from things I know nothing of. Always being so fearful of my kin, finally a few weeks back when I finally laid eyes upon the elf that so desperately sought us and my own father I was left with nothing more than this…" Ivy paused pointing to her face indicating to ear, lip, and bruises that layered her that Thorin had earlier talked about. "We escaped true, but we both know how well that went. More pain, and fear, more heartache and grief."

Thorin sighed for the elf pushing his food away he stood coming around the table he took her hand in his, as he pulled her into a hug careful not to touch her ears or hair. "You are safe now." Thorin breathed out kindly, Ivy nodded her head in silent thanks.

No one ever believed a day would come when an elf would live under the mountain being raised by dwarves.

* * *

Author's Note; Thank you to everyone, for everything. I've gone and made a lot of changes and I know I changed it time and time before but this is it!

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2 - Dragon Attack

**Daughter of a Traitor**

**Part One**

**Chapter Two - Dragon Attack**

* * *

In the mountains everything was as it should be, King Thror came to love the elf more than he thought he ever would for he had come to adopt her into his own family. Though everything was far from perfect King Thror was a slow but constant spiral into madness and in such his love of the elf slipped and she became more of a prized possession, a tool, a renowned warrior he could wield.

All the while other citizens of the kingdom adored her, well, most of them. Not every dwarf came to love and accept an elf into their home.

Thorin and Ivy, however, became closer than ever over the years that followed.

While Ivy grieved for her mother, she found Thorin was there for her a solid and constant when she needed someone the most.

They spent most of their evenings training together, more and more her eyes would linger upon him as they trained, stealing glances as he passed in the halls to a select few it was to no surprise, but to Ivy she'd hardly admitted it to herself.

Thorin was no different, despite the great hate that was so well known between the two races, he found himself enthralled with Ivy. Then again he, like so many others barely even saw her as an elf. Ivy was very much a part of the mountain, a part of the dwarven community.

Thorin smiled to himself as he watched her return from a scouting journey one night with Balin, eyes trailing over her slender legs clad in leather boots rising to her knees covering her black leggings. His eyes continued upon her lithe elven frame taking in her dark leather corset styled armour that rose over her breast before changing into tiny scale shaped plates that rose up and around her neck.

Thorin scratched at his jaw smirking his own hair blowing in the wind, as Ivy's simple fur lined cloak billowed out behind her. Nothing about her said elf, she had gone on to pierce her marked ear, wore dwarvish beads in her braids, bore dwarven rune tattoos along her arms and hands. Ivy was as much of a dwarf as any of the others in the mountains. Ivy adjusted the leather pack she strapped around her waist and upper thigh, carrying an array of bottles, simple healing supplies, and a small dagger, not that she needed more weapons.

Frerin and Thorin taught Ivy to wields swords and a bow, for with a great need Ivy wanted, needed to learn if she was to find all the answers she sought about her mother. To one day finally, know everything of her own past. It was unclear the trials that she would face and Ivy planned to be ready for whatever was going to stand in her way.

Ivy waited for Thorin in the dining playing with the dwarflings. Ivy had grown to a hard, cold elf, perhaps too blunt and harsh at times but there remained a piece of her that despite all loved children.

Thorin stood back as he entered watching her with a smile as he noticed she wore the dress he had recently got her for her birthday, something he found out elves did not celebrate still though as dwarves he did and thus Thorin insisted upon gifting her upon such a day.

It was a gown of deep blue velvet and silver accents, nestled between her breasts at the bottom of the low neckline sat a large jewel covered broach.

"You like this elf, do you not?" Balin came up behind Thorin taking a gulp of his ale, he too watched Ivy play with the children. He once held his own reservations for the dark haired elf, until one night Thorin and she came by when he held a great feast when he came to speak with her at great lengths before he truly came to give her a chance. Now, he looked at her as a true part of their community, as a dwarf as much of the rest of them.

"It is true, friend," Thorin answered honestly, though still, he found he surprised himself.

"She is remarkable, the people love her." Balin laughed, his eyes never leaving her form as he watched her laugh with the children before she went crashing dramatically to the ground pretending to die by an imaginary axe of a young dwarf.

"Is she ever," Thorin breathed out, in what felt like a dream his eyes never leaving her form, a smile still on his lips.

A hush fell over the room as the king entered, Ivy slowly moved away promising the children she would play later as everyone took their seats and began eating by his order. Ivy sat beside Thorin talking endlessly over dinner, neither felt happier than when they were together.

"I heard Frerin was to return tonight. Want some company upon the rampart to look for his return?" Ivy asked as she stood to leave the hall, servants clearing away the plates.

"Of course," Thorin nodded, glad she had asked so that he did not need to ask himself. He knew that he wanted her around always, that he would do anything she asked of him, however, that was something he could admit to himself in the safe confines of his own mind.

With a smile and bow Ivy left to prepare in armor in case anything was to arise, pulling her thick dwarvish cloak over her shoulders she went to meet Thorin. He stood beside her as they looked out into the distance in the cold night air eyes focused on the horizon. Leaning on the heavy stone wall upon her forearms, Ivy held back a sigh as she felt Thorin leaning beside her, his arm brushing against hers. They stood in silence all night every once in a while one would readjust their position and rub against the other, tension rising between them though neither said a word.

Reaching over suddenly Thorin no longer able to keep his hands to himself to merely rely upon the accidental bumps and brushes, he cupped her cheek turning her face to him, eyes flickering between her lips and her her blue eyes a breath escaped her lips in anticipation. Closing the distance between them, fingers digging into her skin holding her close as she moved to be closer to him.

"Kurkaruke," he breathed as he pulled away, his hand lingered upon her neck, lips still inches from her own.

"I do not know what that means," Ivy breathed in confusion.

Thorin smiled as he twirled a loose strand of her wavy black hair around his fingers, "My little Raven."

Ivy laughed lightly. "Teach me," She said as they pulled apart, taking their original position looking back into the distance.

"Teach you what?"

"Your language."

"We must ask the king."

Ivy nodded in understanding, she knew the dwarves kept their language safely guarded like the elves, turning back to look at Thorin a smile gracing her lips. "Frerin has returned."

Thorin's face twisted in slight annoyance as he looked over the fields. "I see nothing." Ivy chuckled, taking his hand as they left, "Go meet Frerin, meet me in my room after I want to speak to you about something?"

Thorin nodded as they went their separate ways.

Ivy waited for Thorin looking out the window fiddling with her fingers nervously, jumping at the sound of the door as Thorin knocked. Entering he passed her a glass of wine settling in waiting for her to tell him what she wished to speak about.

"Why do you wish to see me?" Thorin asked after a moment of silence, sipping his wine.

"I... come sit with me on the bed." Ivy began her voice wavered as she spoke, "How are you?" She continued.

Thorin raised an eyebrow looking to Ivy curiously, wondering where she was going with this, "You have asked me here to see how I am?"

She laughed out nervously, "I meant," Ivy took a deep breath, "I have seen King Thror changing, the worry in your eyes I just wanted to be sure you're okay."

Thorin opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry if that was out of line." Ivy bit her lip worried that she had gone and said too much.

"No, it wasn't. I am fine, Ivy, do not worry." Thorin said, placing a gentle hand on her thigh.

"Very well." Though she agreed, Ivy knew it didn't sound convincing for she was far from believing him.

Thorin having heard the tone in her voice turned to look her in the eye, "I promise you that I am okay."

With a sigh Ivy nodded never breaking their stare full of longing, "Thorin..." she breathed out, his face so close to her own.

Thorin smirked taking the glasses he placed them on the table, immediately returning his hands to her lithe elven frame.

Silently leaning forward, he placed a hand upon her cheek the other wrapped around her waist, his large rough hands making her feel small, and fragile. Pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss, a moan fell from her lips as she pulled herself closer. Raking her fingers through his scruffy beard, her heart racing at his touch. Hands tugged the hem of her dress, Thorin paused in all movements looking deep into the blue of her eyes.

Ivy could see and sense his slight hesitation, "I want you…I need you." Thorin didn't waste a moment after he closed the distance once more, his hands tearing her dress from her body. With rushed movements and hurried kisses filled with love and lust, clothes ripped off and strewn upon the floor, the feeling of his large, rough hands upon her body that set her skin aflame the couple made love throughout the night.

Ivy stood on the balcony of her room wrapped in the silken bed-sheet watching the sunrise, smiling to herself when she heard Thorin clambered out of bed before feeling his hands upon her hips.

"Morning," Ivy whispered sultrily.

"Morning," he returned. "Did you rest at all?" Thorin asked, knowing elves needed little rest in a much different sense than other races. Sneaking his hands beneath the sheet he waited for a reply.

"I did," Ivy spoke as she moaned out lightly at his touch.

"I fear you may have deserted the bed too soon," his voice was husky desire, as he grasped her hips firmly tugging her back.

"Is that so," Ivy whispered into his ear her words caused a throaty growl from Thorin.

"Aye, lassie. Men eleneku menu obepap opetu ezirak. (I desire you, more than an endless vein of mithril.)" His hands grasped on to her hips through the silken sheet pulling her along with him leading the elf back to bed.

Thorin and Ivy laid blissfully in the afterglow, fingers trailing over each other's skin when a rude knock filled the air. Thorin grabbed the sheets pulling it quickly over their bare forms as the door was slammed open.

"King Thror demands your presence in the throne room," it was Dis, she paused as her eyes landed on her brother and the elf, her unemotional face twisting into utter disgust and hate. "Must you involve yourself with the likes of her, Thorin."

"Do not speak of Ivy like that," Thorin demanded as the pair sat up Ivy holding the sheet around her chest.

"She is an elf, she shouldn't be allowed on our mountain. She's not one of us!" Dis sneered full hate, looking over to Ivy she continued, "Khagun menu penu rukhs. (Your mother was an orc.)

Ivy gasped slightly surprised at her words, Ivy though she knew not what the words meant could take a fair guess. The pair began shooting curses at one another before Thorin cut them both off. "Enough! Both of you! Dis whom I have relations with is none of your concern. Leave! Ivy and I will be down momentarily." Thorin's voice rang with superiority, Dis huffed turning on her heels she left slamming the door behind her.

"I am sorry about her," Thorin breathed out sincerely kissing her lightly.

"Do not worry, I doubt the two of us will ever come to like each other." Ivy snapped, "Not like I'd want to."

"I wish you two could get along." He admitted.

"Aye, things would be easier. But she has always hated me, I believe she always will. It matters not, though." Ivy stated firmly, climbing out of bed to get ready to see the King.

Thorin and Ivy took their places beside the king, he welcomed them into his presences. "My king," Ivy bowed to him returning his welcome, Dis scoffed at the elf as she stood on the opposite side than Thorin and his lover.

Once everyone was in their places the large doors at the end of the aisle were opened allowing their guests to enter. Slowly a small group of elves entered, Ivy's eyes widened at the sight of the Elven King. Memories of the King Thranduil dragging her through his halls, his smirking face as she struggled upon his chamber floor, ear stabbed through to the ground. Their eyes locked, as his own landed up Ivy's marked ear he sneered in disgust. Ivy suddenly wished she had now hidden her ears, not that that would have helped. Ivy stood a little taller sneering back at the Elven King trying to hold her composure.

Thranduil was presented with the jewels of starlight, the gems of his people. of his late wife, they were given to the dwarves for them to make a fine piece of jewellery for her before her untimely death, however, the two Kings disagreed upon that of the payment.

"I believe I am owned more than that, Thranduil." Thror hissed leaning slightly forward in his throne.

Ivy's breath hitched in her throat as she watched Thranduil's eyes narrow in anger, "We had an agreement, Thror," Thranduil hissed.

"Things change, elf." The dwarven king snarled back, trying to take advantage of the King's grief for his wife.

"Your greed will only bring ruin to your kingdom, a day will come, dwarf, when a great fiery beast reigns havoc on your people due to your gluttony," Thranduil sneered in warning.

King Thror ordered the box shut, Thranduil recoiled slightly at the action.

"Since the elf won't give us what is owed, give the jewels to our own prized elf," King Thror ordered the gems to be given to Ivy, at his words, her heart stopped and she felt like she could collapse right there on the floor.

"My Lord," Ivy breathed out about to take a step back when Thorin's hand held her in place.

Thorin was given the necklace, stepping behind Ivy he awaited her to kneel. As Thror ordered her to kneel she did as was commanded, as she felt him clasp it around her neck. The gems shined brightly against her pale flawless elven skin, the metal felt cool against her skin, her hands began to shake as her eyes met Thranduil's for the briefest of moments, he was seething with anger as he looked upon the one elleth he hated the most wearing the jewels of his wife.

Ivy was horrified, fearful even for the position King Thror had thrown her unwillingly into, though she hated this said great Elven King Ivy too hated where King Thror put her, feeling as though she had no place to fight back. Her eyes glanced around at the four other elven guards with the king, her father on his right they all looked ready to attack her on his command.

With another round of glares, Thranduil cocked his head before addressing her, "Laiqualassiel," Thranduil smirked sensing her fear. "Come, give me, your rightful king, my gems and I will forgive your mother's past and allow you into my realm as one of us."

Thallan looked to his king with wide eyes, glancing between his king and daughter. stormed from the throne room in a rage at everyone in it.

Ivy stood stunned, frozen to the spot.

"Don't you dare, elf." Thror sneered, raising slightly from his throne prepared to have his own guards overpower her.

"Is that all you think of me now?" Ivy demanded of Thror, catching the silent command, noticing how they inched forward prepared for her to betray them.

"Come, child, return home with us. Leave these dwarves and this mountain behind." Ivy looked up to be met with her father, "Laiqualassiel, for once choose to make the right decision, do not let your mother's wrongdoings destroy you."

Ivy unconsciously took a step towards her father, every dwarf near her jumped grasping her arm before dragging her down tying her hands behind her back.

"Did you see that she was going to betray me," Thror raged standing from his throne.

Thallan went to help his daughter, but Thranduil gave the command to stop.

"No, I…"

"Silence, elf." Thror stood in front of her tearing her dress exposing her right upper arm, Ivy gasped out forcing back the tears that welled up. Thror snapped out ordering a dwarf nearby.

Thorin struggled not to disobey his king in front of the elves, as they looked onwards curiously unsure of the words this dwarven king spoke that caused such fear in one.

The dwarf returned handing the king a golden cuff, Thror smirked watching as Ivy growling in anger at him.

"Will you admit your betrayal."

"I was not going to betray you," Ivy screamed in anger, her fear slipped away overtaken by anger at this dwarven king.

Thror reached down grasping her arm attaching the cuff, it bit painfully into her flesh but she showed no sign of pain.

"Let it be known, from here on out you are shunned by all our people but I will not banish you, you will stay here and serve."

Thror gave the order and they soon dragged Ivy her chambers, Thorin close behind. Crashing to the floor Ivy buried her head in her hands feeling used and betrayed her, his 'prized elf' was that all she was a trophy to be used to flaunt to his people of his goodness and used to anger his enemies.

Ivy felt Thorin as he sat down beside her. "I am sorry," Thorin sighed wrapping arms around her.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault; we both did as he ordered it's not -by any means- your fault." Ivy stated, pulling the necklace from her neck rather roughly.

He held out his hand not accepting them. "He says they are yours, he wishes for you to wear them now. He is making quite the spectacle of this…"

"This…" Ivy raged, "He is making a spectacle of me."

Ivy shook her head at the awful idea but stopped herself knowing that Thorin could do nothing about it. Standing she placed the jewels in a safe place with her other pieces.

* * *

The more the King spun into madness the more Thorin himself began to change. As the years faded away, though they had become so close, Thorin could see himself losing his grandfather and he feared losing anyone.

"Thorin!" Ivy ran through the stone halls searching everywhere, she had last seen him up on the rampart and immediately upon hearing of the dragon went looking for him.

Though she knew all she would get in return was anger Ivy couldn't help it, the love and caring she held for her dwarven partner were far more important. It would take more than a few angry words to keep her away. Just as Ivy turned the corner the great fiery beast flew past breathing fire, leaping out of the way she hid behind a great column her shoulder caught by the fires grasp. The fire burned through the fabric, crying out in pain Ivy cursed herself blaming herself for the injury if only she had been faster. Tears leaked unwillingly from her eyes as she tried to claw the fabric away from her skin only to burn her hand in the process, a scream escaped her lips in both anger and pain as the fabric melted in the flames sticking to her flesh.

"You fool! I told you to get out of here." Thorin snapped as he ran down the hall hearing her cries.

Ivy slumped down the column allowing Thorin to reach her shoulder. He quickly tore the fabric from her shoulder and upper arm the hot material barely felt by his tough hardened dwarven skin. The material pulled away chunks of flesh with it that had stuck to it in the heat of the fire, Ivy cried out in pain as the fabric and skin were ripped from her body.

"I needed to know you were safe." She pleaded with him as she cradled her shoulder lightly, her fingers barely hovering over the surface as her hand shook pain, the shock rippling through her body. He only growled out in annoyance eyeing her. "I'm sorry," Ivy whispered more to herself than anyone as she saw the look Thorin was giving her.

Thorin was full of anger as he looked to Ivy he cared for her more than anyone else, he was purely angry for she had put herself in danger unnecessarily. If she had only listened she would never have gotten wounded in the first place, she wasn't even dressed for battle. Thorin stood helping her out of the kingdom through a secret door as Smaug buried himself in the gold.

Once everyone that could be helped and saved was out of the cavern Thorin handed Ivy over to Oin who was happy to heal her shoulder. Oin led her away to sit with his brother Gloin along with Dwalin and Balin.

Thorin left Ivy heading off in the distance needing some time to be alone. A gentle hand fell on his shoulder as Ivy returned, bending down she kissed him gingerly her upper arm, shoulder and chest now heavily bandaged. "I'm sorry." She breathed out.

"How could you have been so stupid!" Thorin hollered his voice echoing around the couple catching the attention of Frerin who was passing by, he had though he was calm once more but the second he saw the true extent of her wounds his anger came back.

"I'm sorry, I needed to see if you were safe...alive..." She breathed again, tears began threatening to spill from her eyes, she blinked them back refusing to show that weakness twice in a single day.

"Sorry doesn't change anything, you could have died because of your foolishness." Thorin raged at his elven lover though it was rather foolish on his own part.

"Thorin, don't be so hard on her. Besides we taught her to be a fighter what did you expect? True, she wasn't prepared in her armor, but who was?" Frerin said nudging Ivy in the arm playfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you to think this funny?" Thorin turned his anger to his brother.

Frerin and Ivy only shook their heads, trying to talk to Thorin was becoming a losing game. "Come let us go find Dwalin and Balin, I saw them gathering over here with Oin and Gloin." He added steering her away gentling taking her hand.

Thorin stood watching as they walked away, taking the silence to control his anger.

Together they stood together amongst the rocky terrain, watching everyone leaving Erebor forever. As they began to walk away Ivy heard Thorin over the chaos calling up the Elven King who rode high on the hills upon his elk looking down at the dwarven community, many of the people of Erebor looking on with hopeful eyes, however, the King was angry with the dwarves and he left turning them all away.

As Ivy watched the Elven king a sneer forming on her lips she could see from a far her own father riding beside the King. How could they stand and do nothing when an entire race of people needed help when there were still hordes trapped inside that mountain.

Thranduil had warned Thror, everyone could see the sickness that fell upon him, the greed and hate, but dwarves were a stubborn thick-headed race never backing down even if it's for the greater good of all their people. Thranduil had known the consequences of battle well, he was strategic and well thought out for a leader and he would not risk a single life on such a foolish race.

"Come on, Ivy, don't let him get to you so much," Frerin spoke moving closer to her as they began to walk leaving behind their home, drifting through the open fields wandering with nowhere to go.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ivy snapped back at the dwarf trying not to let his words bother her so, but in the end, it never worked.

"Come, speak with me." The voice of Thorin reached her ears she looked up sadly into his eyes she sighed following him to the front lines of a now lost people.

Ivy and Thorin stood together silently for a while before Thorin broke the silence.

"Listen, I will not say I'm sorry, but I wish we could stop this fighting," Thorin admitted as quietly as possible, people not too far behind and Thorin didn't want anyone to overhear their private conversation.

"There is no fight, I am not mad. You, Thorin, are the only one who is being absolutely ridiculous! You are mad at me for caring!" Her voice slowly grew angrier as she spoke. "I cared and worried for you and somehow that causes you to throw your hatred from your father and grandfather at me." She raged placing her hands upon her hips, looking at him with raised eyebrows daring him to challenge her rage.

"This has nothing to do with them," Thorin defended, his voice held every ounce of anger her own did.

Scoffing Ivy threw her hands into the air. "Oh, please. Don't lie to me. Can't you just trust me, like you did before? What happened?" Ivy demanded, matching his tone evenly.

"Nothing has changed."

"Stop it! Just stop. I won't stand here and let you lie to my face." Her breath grew more ragged with Thorin's in anger, they had stopped walking turning to stare at one another.

"Why does anything have to have changed? I told you no lies."

"Tell me, or I will leave. For good."

His eyes widen lost for words, he struggled to find the right thing to stay. Something, anything that would convince her not to leave. "I don't know what to say." He admitted he face fell in a solemn expression.

"Forget it!" Ivy screamed exhausted she took her leave.

"Don't leave!" It wasn't Thorin as she had hoped it to be but a small group of friends calling after her.

Ivy turned to face them all her face hardened and emotionless. "I'm sorry, I won't stay here just waiting for Thorin. He's been kind over the years, but things have changed. Besides, in the end, I am an elf and you guys are dwarves were born to hate each other." Her voice wavered as she spoke for she did not truly believe those words, and they knew it. Ivy merely struggled to find a reason to keep walking, to save her heart the pain.

"Yet, you love him." For once Frerin's voice held no edge of teasing.

"Excuse me," Though Thorin and Ivy have been together for so long neither of them had said such things, what was she supposed to do, she loved that stubborn dwarf.

Thorin watched and listened from afar, hidden behind others that walked close by. He waited to hear her answer as he wondered if what he too feels for the elf was indeed love.

"Admit," Balin encouraged the elleth.

Ivy sighed almost in annoyance. "I won't, we all know aside from myself and maybe even me now to Thorin has a deep hatred of elves, so do I, he would never allow himself to fall in love with one. I don't know why I allowed myself to have such relations with him when it's impossible for him to love an elf such as myself," She shook her head, before continuing to talk. "So, I will not stay here despite my own love for the dwarf, a love that will never be returned. I will not stay here to be the target of his anger. I've been foolish enough as it is. Goodbye."

Thorin emerged from his hiding spot Balin took notice waving him over, "Did you hear anything?" Balin asked staring off in the direction she had gone.

"Everything," Thorin confirmed sadly as he to watched her walk away.

"You're going to go after her, right?"

Thorin stood silently still staring into the distance, wondering if he should. He knew that he returned her love but would she stay now, for him after all he had put her through.

"Do you love her?" Dwalin demanded he grew to love that elleth like the daughter he never had and he would be damned if he had to stand here and watch her leave.

"Aye."

"Go get her then, she will stay for you."

Thorin stood disbelieving she would come back for him, narrowing his eyes he took off after her. Knowing that if he didn't try he would regret it for the rest of his days. He watched the way her shoulders slumped, unfallen tears shimmering in the sunlight, so quickly had her anger turned into heartbreak. Watching Ivy, Thorin found that he could only blame himself, all this time she gave everything despite his harshness and at the end of the day what had he given to her. Not once since the night Thranduil stepped into their kingdom did he ever ask of her mother again, Thorin knew one day she planned to find the answers to the past and still he never asked her, never pushed her to pursue those wishes. Thorin knew now as he watched her leave that he loved her, but now he did not believe he deserved the love of someone so selfless when he, himself can be so selfish.

"Ivy, wait!" Thorin finally called out shocking even himself as the words escaped his lips almost unconsciously. Ivy stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of Thorin's words her body swelling with hope. "Please, I heard you speaking with the others."

"And?" Ivy breathed out keeping her eyes on the horizon.

Thorin walked up behind her placing his hands upon her hips guiding her to face him taking her hands in his he tugged against her hoping she would follow his lead she allowed herself to bend low kneeling on the ground as Thorin did. Looking deep into her eyes he cupped her cheek, "Men lananubukhs menu." - (I love you)

Ivy let out a gentle gasp surprised by his words, she had held hope but did not truly believe he would say it. A smiled graced her lips as she returned the gesture. "I...I love you too."

"I have been selfish. Gajatu men." (Forgive me) Thorin pleaded as he looked at her eyes laced with sadness.

"Menu gjatu." Ivy breathed leaning in closer placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. (Your forgiven)

"I haven't been fair to you," Thorin said, breaking into the very list he had gone through in his head only moments ago he began near ranting trying to explain himself to make everything better.

"I want to tell you that it's fine..." Ivy stated, glancing in every direction but Thorin.

"But it's not, I know. I will do better, you deserve it." Thorin rubbed the pad of his thumb along her cheek, "Will you come back with me? We can wander aimlessly, and be lost together." Thorin smiled up at her staring into her eyes pleading.

Warmly she smiled back bending down kissing him like he wanted, confirming the dwarf's wishes that she would stay with him. Together they stood heading back to their friends to wander lost and homeless.

* * *

Author's Note; Thank you to everyone, for everything. I've gone and made a lot of changes and I know I changed it time and time before but this is it!

Enjoy

Thank you

slash95

justcallmek

hannahjoma

isizu1

ro781727


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting with a Grey Wizard

**Daughter of a Traitor**

**Part One**

**Chapter Three - Meeting with a Grey Wizard**

* * *

How long has gone by since the Dragon attack, too long? Too long, to still be wandering through fields, homeless. Too long, to know they had members waddling behind pregnant. Too long, for the screaming infants, and children. Too long for Thorin struggling to get work from men in random towns to keep his people afloat. To protect them all, make sure every woman and their children survived. Too long.

It was just another day of wandering as they set up camp by a nearby town, Thorin found some work and there were hungry people. Ivy sighed hopelessly as she watched Thorin head off to town, he worked tirelessly to support an entire race as she spent her days training. She shook her head, she'd had had enough of it. She knew Thorin had told her time and time again to stay put that she need not help, but Ivy could no longer just sit idly by there had to be something she could do. Standing up, full of determination she followed Thorin to town staying hidden the entire time if he knew she had left to try and find work he'd be adamant that she mustn't burden herself. But this time Ivy would hear none of it, she'd keep it secret no one need ever know until Thorin decided to head on from this place. So the longer Ivy could keep this secret the better off everyone would be.

Ivy convinced the local inn to give her a job, striving to prove herself and ensure she kept her job for the time they would be here she kept a friendly smile on always, the better the tips the better everyone would be. She did everything in her power and ignored the urge to punch every man who's hand fell upon her body. Grin and bear it, for the betterment of hundreds of people. They were all at stake here, they were far more important than herself, or so she believed. Ivy stashed away every coin, so there was nothing Thorin could argue about the work would have already been done. He would be turning away gold, something Ivy knew he wasn't foolish enough to do.

Ivy was heading out of town one night when a large burly man stalked out of the inn following her close behind grinning devilishly, Ivy clenched her fist he was a regular who took quite the pleasure her constantly making her nights unbearable, she took off at a brisk run trying to keep as much distances between them for she was weaponless. It was her only way to get out of this situation. Ivy paid no mind to where she was running, as she slowed to a stop confident that she had lost him her eyes locked on to none other than Thorin as he worked the bellows hammering a short sword against the anvil.

"Ivy! What are you doing here?" Thorin demanded, hesitating momentarily in his work, his brow had become damp with sweat.

"I... came to see you. It was later than usual, your generally back by now." Ivy lied smoothly.

He gave his partner a questioning look not sure if he truly believed her, it was not like Ivy to come and check on him. "Thanks," he smiled, nodding his head for her to move closer, deciding to let go for the time being.

Ivy sighed relieved that he accepted the tale. "Here," Thorin spoke handing over the grip of the sword.

Looking at him stunned, eyebrows raised Ivy choked out a reply. "I am no blacksmith, Thorin."

"Ye will do fine, here." Thorin insisted nodding his head in confidence at his elleth.

With great hesitation Ivy grasped the grip of the sword turning as Thorin instructed, trying to hold back her laughter feeling rather foolish, it became blatantly clear Ivy was a fighter, not a blacksmith.

"No, lass. You're no blacksmith, best give that back to me." Thorin chuckled, taking the sword back, her smile never faltered as she watched Thorin finish his work.

Thorin finished and Ivy immediately bent forward placing her hands firmly upon his face raking her fingers through his trimmed beard, "Can we head back to camp now?" She breathed out her voice laced with lust.

"My elf is in need," his voice grew husky as she whispered in his ear, her fingers running through his beard.

"Please, Thorin." Ivy moaned out, biting on her lip.

Thorin gripped her hips with a demanding, firm tug pulling their bodies together. "Come, my little elf," Thorin command his voice as rough as his grip, making Ivy weak in the knees.

They hurried back to camp, though a familiar voice called out to them ruining the lustful tension that continued to grow between them. Pausing Ivy squeezed her eyes shut hoping she was hearing things, though it was clear that she wasn't. The owner of the local pub hurried over passing her her pay. "Have a good night," He called leaving Ivy with one confused Thorin.

"What was that all about?" Thorin asked as Ivy nudged him to continue walking though Thorin held his ground.

"Nothing," Ivy laughed nervously, hoping he wouldn't push the matter.

Hoping got her nowhere, grabbing the bag Thorin glanced inside looking back at Ivy glaring slightly. "Men are throwing you bags of gold and you say it's nothing."

"Hardly men and bags, it's a single bag of gold," Ivy growled out annoyed. "Look," Ivy continued holding up a hand stopping him from saying anything else. "Let's just head back and I will explain everything."

"Very well." Thorin snapped following Ivy's lead, grumbling the whole way looking salty and displeased.

"All-right, Ivy, spill," Thorin demanded the instant they had hidden away in their tent. Thorin stared Ivy down from over his glass of ale he had poured for himself, silently demanding an explanation.

"Okay, okay. After everything since the dragon attack, you've been working endlessly doing everything for these people I picked up a job here to help you some. Everything I've made in regular pay and tips I have hidden here in our tent." She spewed everything out in a single breath hurriedly admitting it all, scrunching up her face preparing for his anger she was sure to come.

"Ivy, you didn't need to do that." Thorin breathed out no sign of anger in his voice, as he placed the tankard down.

"I know. But I wanted to, I wanted to help." She breathed out pleading with him, hoping he would understand.

"It's appreciated," Thorin smiled nodding his head, Ivy dug around pulling out the bag of gold she had stashed away.

"Ivy." He breathed out shocked and stunned, looking back and forth from the bag to her.

Again she said nothing but shrugged at his shock.

A smile spread across his lips, "With everything together, we'll be able to make it to the blue mountains. Without having to stop to work again, Dis will be able to get to the mountains before her child is born." Thorin stated happy for his sister, for his nephew to come and all his people.

"While Dis and I don't get along, I'm happy she won't have to give birth in the wild. The last mother forced to do so passed away, we couldn't get her to a town in time." Ivy answered sadly, her heart broke for the infant now left motherless.

"I heard of the mother who passed, her husband has found the child a wet nurse and he is doing well," Thorin informed.

Ivy smiled at the news but little it did for her fae that ached.

A moment of silence passed.

"Come here, my little elf," Thorin tried to change the subject, Ivy laughed at his pet name for her. "I believe I had a needy elf earlier." Thorin breathed leaning back in a chair, hands resting behind his head.

"Aye, you still do." She purred back silkily, straddling his lap.

His hands fell upon her thin elven hips, as she threw her head back he tore her clothing from her body hungrily taking one of her breasts into his mouth. "Thorin." Jostling in the chair he pulled off his trousers as she removed his shirt, pressing her breasts into his skin she hooked her fingers beneath his chin lifting his head so she could kiss him. Thorin wasted no time sheathing himself deep inside his lover, gasped out in pleasure at the feeling. Her lips never leaving his until she could no longer control her moans from turning into pleasured screams and gasps.

"That's my delicate little elf," Thorin groaned pleasurably hands still grasped firmly on her hips, squeezing roughly.

How she loved the feeling of his large rough hands upon her own soft skin.

Picking up pace Ivy threw her head back as he thrust upwards, hands trailed around back gripping her backside, Thorin continued to pound into the elleth that straddled his lap, "Thorin," Ivy cried as her thigh quivered in release, her head fallen forwards resting upon his forehead as she breathed heavily her body still quivering in his hands.

Kissing each other deeply Ivy stood grabbing him by the hand leading him to bed, laying together they drifted off to sleep and a restful state.

Thorin had wanted to go to the blue mountains from where they all stood to take his people to safety, in hindsight that would have been the better move. However, such things are impossible. Thror demanded they try to retake Moria from the hoard of orc that had overtaken it, though Ivy and many of the others felt it to be a foolish move they all fought for his army nevertheless as their King.

The sounds and smells of battle were reeking as the sun was beating down making it all worse it the hot sun, it had felt like they'd been fighting for days so many slaughtered. Somewhere in all the chaos, Ivy was separated from Thorin still she pushed on fighting, bloody and sore.

A great war cry from Azog, the defiler, rang through the rocky fields. Thorin fought bravely nothing but his sword and an oak branch as a shield. Ivy had seen her lover from across the field and fought with a dire need and desperation to get to him her heart felt as though it would no longer beat it something happened to him. No air seemed to find its way to her lungs as I watched Thorin attack the pale orc.

"Thorin!" Ivy screamed out without even thinking, she began to run out to him as Azog's weapon nailed his shield splitter flew around him. A pair of arms grasped the elf forcing her to stay away from the fighting pair. Balin and Dwalin had come holding her back knowing the danger of the orc, they had already lost their king to him they refused to lose more than necessary

The screams of Ivy drew the attention of Azog, with a sneer he turned looking over his shoulder while still blocking Thorin's oncoming attacks. Snatching a bow from a fallen orc beside him he ripped an arrow from another body aiming expertly he fired.

"NO!" Thorin's voice echoed around the battlefield, though Ivy could no longer see him her vision blurring from the pain of the orcish arrow that embedded its self in her body that was going numb. Gradually the world faded to black as she fell unconscious in her dwarven companions arms.

Ivy awoke to voices she had never heard before, voices barking out orders. Her face twisted in agony through her stomach a scream of pain escaped her lips as he eyes flew open. "Get away from me!"

"Hold her down," A voice commanded from the left.

Dwalin and Glóin were by her side pinning her against the bed with firm hands, "Quiet now, lassie."

"You quiet now, Dwalin." She snapped back as the arrow was gripped and ripped free, Ivy let a long string of both elven and dwarven curses flew towards the healer who removed the arrow before darkness overtook her again.

Groggily Ivy awoke, gingerly feeling her abdomen, thankful to be alive. Ivy gasped out in pain as she tested the waters trying to sit up. "She's awake!" Looking up Glóin was standing in the doorway yelling out into the hallway.

Thorin was the first one in the room, "What were you thinking? Drawing attention to yourself like that, you put yourself at great risk, nearly got yourself killed." Thorin's anger dwindled as he yelled, pulling Ivy into his arms thankful that she had survived.

Ivy smiled uncaring of his anger she, herself, was glad to see that he to was alive and well, they save and in the Blue Mountains.

The years passed slowly, Dis came to have two children Fili and Kili, Glóin and his wife had a dwarfling by the name of Gimli. Things settle down in the blue mountains people found their own way to a new normal over time.

Thorin and Ivy were out sparring late into the night when news came of a possible sighting of his father, without a second thought Thorin hurried away from the training area barking orders at the messenger. Ivy was quick to follow after seen the fateful night in the fields in Moria he had gone missing, most presumed him died, it was the logical reasoning. Thorin, however, held hope.

"Thorin," Ivy called after him as he entered the armoury, her hands on her hips.

"What is it? I will waste no time I leave immediately."

"Aye, and so do I," She added, grabbing her own armour, Ivy believed Thrain to be dead, believed it was only logical but still she tried at every turn to support Thorin.

"No amount of trying to convince you to stay, or argument is going to make you change your mind is it?" Thorin sighed, heading for the stables.

"Has it ever?" Ivy demanded with raised eyebrows, sliding a pair of smaller knives into her boots as she headed to prepare her own horse.

"Nay, little elf." Thorin paused his eyes lingering upon her armour clad body. Walking closer he spoke in a low whisper. "Every time I see you in that armour..." he growled his voice full of implications.

Leaning down they pair shared in a kiss before taking off to the mounting their horses we leaving the Blue Mountains in search of Thrain.

They scourged every acre, every mile where he had been spot and still they were left empty handed, heading for the Prancing Pony Thorin was feeling discouraged.

The pair sat in the middle of the bustling inn, Ivy bow resting by her side. Thorin and she paused an unnerving feeling took over as two men one on each side of the bar could be seen watching with careful eyes, they kept no secret they were watching Thorin and his partner.

Looking up at Thorin Ivy glanced from him to the one the right and back from him to the left with a slight nod, a silent understanding that they would split taking each separately our hands fell upon the sword and bow preparing for the oncoming fight when a tall wizard dressed all in grey dropped into a chair at the easing all tension, as the brute faded away with the coming of their company.

Sighing as the men departed Ivy turned her attention to the newcomer.

"I should introduce myself, my name is Gandalf. Gandalf, the grey." He introduced himself cheerfully, puffing on a long wooden pipe.

"We know who you are, Gandalf." Ivy started shortly, watching him with careful eyes wondering what he was doing here, trouble always seemed to follow the wizard.

"Well now, this is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield and his partner Ivy, elf under the mountain to Bree?" Gandalf chuckled lightly as he spoke.

"I received word that my father had been sighted in the wilds near Dunland. We went looking but found no signs of him." Thorin said in a grave manner, as Ivy moved her chair closer resting against him in comfort his hand finding its way onto her thigh.

"It's been a long time since anything but rumour has been heard of Thrain." Gandalf stated his voice held a sadness to it as well.

"He still lives, I am sure of it." The barmaid came giving Gandalf his own plate, as Thorin continued, "My father came to see you before, what did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the dwarves to destroy the dragon and take back the lonely mountain. And I will say the same to you. Take back your homeland." Gandalf urged desperately.

Thorin leaned back in his chair watching the old wizard, as Ivy stayed narrowing her eyes watching him carefully. "This is no chance meeting, is it Gandalf?" Ivy demanded to know, her lip curling up in a sneer.

"No. It is not, the lonely mountain troubles me. That dragon has sat there long enough, it won't be long before darker eyes look to Erebor." As Gandalf spoke he pulled out a roll, as he explained whom he ran into, "It's black speech, a promise of payment."

Thorin and Ivy leaned forward looking it over, "For what?" Ivy asked eyeing the words that were scrawled along the tattered and frayed parchment.

"Your heads," he said eyeing the pair, "More specifically, Thorin. You are wanted alive, if possible, you're considered a weakness to Thorin, capturing you in order to get to Thorin, though it will mean certain death for you as well when they have used you for what they want. Someone wants you and your partner dead, Thorin. You can wait no longer you are the heir to the throne of Durin, unite the armies of the dwarves demand they stand by their oaths."

"The seven armies swore an oath to the one who wields the king's jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them and in case you've forgotten it was stolen by Smaug." Thorin's words rushed out, his voice held a rage and bitterness. Ivy continued to watch the men from earlier as they wandered through the room, hand still firmly upon her bow.

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf eyes narrowed in determination.

"How?" Thorin and Ivy breathed out surprised.

"There is a dragon standing between us and that stone." Ivy breathed out skeptically, idly rubbing at her shoulder remembering the pain that Smaug had brought to her at their last encounter.

"Indeed, Ivy. That is why were going to need a burglar." Gandalf smiled looking at her with raised eyebrows.

They glanced at each other, Thorin turned back to Gandalf nodding in agreement.  
"Thorin, we need to think about this." Ivy insisted.

"No, if there is even the slightest chance I can reclaim my homeland, and avenge my forebearers than I will. I must do this."

Gandalf and Thorin made plans to meet in the Shire.

"Ivy, listen." Thorin began once they were back outside and preparing to head back to the Blue Mountains, "I ride to the Iron hills...alone." Thorin put as much emphasize on the end as possible, as they rode through the rain.

"Thorin..."

"No, Ivy. You know Dain hates all elves including you, it would not go well with you there. I am sorry." Thorin sighed.

"Always with the elf thing," She snapped but didn't push the matter further.

"My little elf, do not be angry if not for the foolishness of Dain I would bring you." He smiled warmly at trying to ease her anger.

"I know," She huffed annoyed, some dwarves would never change.

* * *

**Author's Note;** Thank you to everyone, for everything. Hope you all are enjoying the changes, let me know what you think.

Enjoy

**Thank you**

Commitmentissues

DracoMalfoysSecretWife - Thank you so very much, hope you continue to enjoy with the new updates and changes.

TetiSherii

Athena the Goddess of Wisdom

ClaraThad


	4. Chapter 4 - The Shire

**Daughter of a Traitor**

**Part One**

**Chapter Four - The Shire**

* * *

Ivy and Glóin travelled to the Shire together, "How is Gimli?" She asked making conversation, as they wandered the paths winding through the hillsides.

"Aye, lassie. Gimli is doing well, thank you for asking." Gloin spoke, his voice held an amount of sadness still as being away from his family. "Now where is the blasted house? Cursed be the wizard that sent us on this wild goose chase."

Ivy's glanced around the Shire, beautiful and peaceful, however, the people seemed less than happy to see travellers.

"Thereupon the hill," she pointed out to Gloin, a blue-silver marking shone in the moonlight upon a bright green door, that stood embedded in the side a substantial hill.

"Indeed. Ah ha, Bombur is here already." Gloin cried out in joy as he took off at a sprint.

"So I see. Apparently, we are the latecomers." Ivy stated as Gloin picked up his speed hurrying up to stand by Bombur. Ivy stood in the background watching the dwarves gather in a large group pushing and shoving to get to the front and inside.

"How were the roads," Gandalf asked merrily, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight clouded by the smoke of his pipe.

"Well enough, though I still do not see why we are here at all. Already we are out on a near-suicide mission, one in which we need a burglar and you suggest a hobbit. A hobbit? Are you mad? I will not be responsible for the hobbit, none of us will, I will not spend my time protecting him if he cannot protect himself he dies." Ivy said annoyed by the tactics of the old grey wizard.

Gandalf nodded solemnly puffing upon his pipe in thought, "One with such negativity towards this quest, I wonder why you decided to come along at all."

"We both know why I am here, there is a possibility I may come to learn more of my mother past during this quest and I will not pass up such opportunity." Ivy snapped in irritation as her attention was quickly directed back to the door as it creaked open and every dwarf went tumbling to the ground.

Ivy laughed to herself at the cost of her dwarven companions, stepping up and over the mountain of dwarves ignoring their cries of annoyance.

"Master Baggins, is it?" Ivy spoke as she passed the last remaining dwarf, kicking Bofur of her leg as he tried to trip her down with the rest of them. Bilbo nodded, confusion stuck all over his face. "Very well," Her eyes raked over the short, stout hobbit doubtfully, "Well, we shall see ." Without another word Ivy left him to his own joining Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin in the kitchen.

The food was passed around in great qualities, the merriment that was shared through the house spread like wildfire, Ivy took a seat around the table beside Kili joining in with the others in their laughter, joking, and eating their fill. Easily reminding Ivy of the days when Balin held his own grand feasts.

"Oi, Bombur!" Bifur called from the far end of the table tossing a boiled egg, leaning over Bombur caught it in his mouth expertly, cheering and laughter erupted.

Few dwindled away from the table, Ivy watched with amusement as Kili and Fili tried to crack open a barrel, sipping on her own glass of red wine when suddenly a plate went whipping past her head caught by Bifur. Bofur laughed joyfully picking up his knife and fork banging them against the table, the others following suit.

"Will you not do that, you'll blunt them." Bilbo admonished from the doorway angrily.

"You hear that lads, he says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur teased before breaking out into song.

_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you're finished if they are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!__"_

Ivy stepped back watching and laughing at the look on Bilbo's face as he looked at everything cleaned and stacked neatly. A loud bang echoed through the room cutting through the laughter.

"He's here," Ivy breathed seriously as she hurried to the door to welcome Thorin.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place was easy to find. I got lost twice had it not been for the mark on the door I would never have found the place." Thorin said as he entered, smiling towards Ivy.

Ivy stepped forwards placing her hands upon his bearded face kissing him deeply before pulling away undoing the clasps of his travelling cloak.

"Mark, there's no mark on the door. It was painted last week." Bilbo insisted as he strutted to the door in annoyance at another barging into his home.

"There is, I put it there myself," Gandalf informed curtly to the confused hobbit, who stood to the left rather bewildered.

"So this is the hobbit. Tell me, Master Baggins, have you've done much fighting?" Thorin demanded, beginning to circle around the hobbit, Ivy moved away dragging his cloak with her before passing it to Kili.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked indignantly.

"What is your choice of weapon? Axe, sword?" Thorin asked impatiently as he walked around him awaiting an answer, coming to a stand still in front of Bilbo he wrapped his arm around Ivy.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers if you must know. But I fail to see how that's relevant." Bilbo rambled on some sort of nonsense, that none around truly caught.

"Just as I thought, he's more of a grocer than a burglar." Everyone laughed at Thorin's quip, as he pulled Ivy along into the dining room for dinner. Thorin took at seat at the head of the table, Ivy following to sit by his side after returning from the kitchen with a tray ladened with a bowl of soup, bread, cheese and an ale for Thorin.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked, sipping at his own ale resting his arms against the large wooden table.

"Aye, envoys from all seven Kingdoms," Thorin stated happy of this matter, he smiled nodding towards Ivy. Ivy merely rolled her eyes still thinking this whole quest was a foolish idea.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hill say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin's gruff voice asked from the other end, his eyes narrowed with all seriousness.

Thorin took a deep breath shaking his head. "They will not come." Silence rang out around the table at this news, all, except Ivy became troubled. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." He paused glancing over to the elf thinking whether he should share the information he still harboured, "He will not follow a king, such as I, who chooses to disgrace our kin by keeping an elf at his side, the only way he is with us is if she isn't." Thorin leaned against the table stroking his beard mournfully.

"Well, Dain is nothing more than a bethrach.(Serpent, beast)" Ivy cursed the burly dwarf, who would see her dead by his own hands given he had the chance.

"She is one of us," Kili said anger in his voice, turning to Ivy he bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you, Kili, but despite Dain's stupidity the dwarves of the Iron Hills are a great ally and I ruin that for you, so with that I out myself from this quest," Ivy said nodding her head firmly, glancing to look at Thorin.

"Sit! Besides, it will not change anything. Men lanaubukhs menu, (I love you.)Ivy." Thorin leaned over placing a firm hand on her thigh forcing Ivy to stay seated, "You promised, now you see it through."

"Yeah, alright. Love you too," Ivy smiled almost mockingly back.

"Ah, now then. Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf spoke breaking the silence that loomed in the air, Bilbo headed out of the room as Gandalf brought out a map laying it flat upon the table.

"Oin has read the portents, and the portents say: it is time," Gloin stated, knowing where the conversation has veered to, as he leaned forwards in his seat to take a closer look at the map.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin added, eyeing his brother with a triumph smile.

"Uh...what beast?" Bilbo asked curiously, from behind Gandalf leaning over to look at the map in pure curiosity.

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug, the terrible, chiefest, and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur spoke in a cheerful tone with a smile, sending Bilbo a wink as he spoke.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo stated rather indignantly.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarvish iron right up his jacksy!" Ori snapped out jumping from his seat, jabbing his arm up in the air in a determined motion. Everyone around the table cheered on their dwarven comrade but Thorin and Ivy.

"Sit down!" Dori pushed him back into his chair, in a haste seeing the sneer up their leader's face.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just fourteen, and not fourteen of the best, nor brightest," Balin pointed out looking around at everyone, stating the grim bit obvious truth of their situation.

"No, truer words, Balin, so why are we all going to our deaths by said dragon. I hold no such feelings of every wanting to run into him again." Ivy raised her eyebrows at them, rolling her shoulder that bore heavy scarring along with parts of her back and chest.

"Hey! Who are you calling dim?" One yelled still on about Balin's comment, setting everyone into the round of childish bickering.

"We may be few in number. But we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!" Fili stated bravely, yelling over the cries of every dwarf they had packed into the small hobbit hole.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," Kili added in his usual cocky tone, glancing towards the old wizard, brows furrowed.

"Oh, well. No, uh, I...I wouldn't say..." Gandalf stumbled over his words, unsure of what to say.

"How many then?" Dori pushed on, suddenly intent upon an answer as though this would determine their fate.

Ivy shook her head laughing as she looked upon the old wizards face, she couldn't help but be a little satisfied at the poor wizard being attack by the dwarves.

"What?" Gandalf demanded, shaking his head.

"I don't think a number matters, as long as he can help defeat this one," Ivy stated, getting a little impatient with all of the dwarves yelling, while she didn't want to do this quest, she still knew that she must both for the promise she had made and the information that may come, they needed to focus on their tasks now.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Dori continued his relentless badgering trying to get an answer out of Gandalf.

Everyone continued yelling over one another, Ivy scratched her forehead in frustration looking over at Thorin, "How are we supposed to get through an entire quest, if they cannot get through but one meeting."

Nodding, Thorin jumped from his seat screaming over top everyone. "Enough! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Again cheering erupted this time for Thorin, "Shazara!" (Silence!)

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin, always the killjoy.

"That, my dear, Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf said with a smirk, the wizard always has something up his sleeve, something he was keeping a secret he fumbled with the sleeve of his cloak.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked in disbelief, as Gandalf pulled out a key from the depths of his robes.

"It was given to me by your father by Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now." Gandalf smiled holding the key out to Thorin for him to take. As his fingers grasp the key a smirk spread over his lips as he took a deep breath glancing over to Ivy who looked less than pleased, Fili interjected.

"If there is a key, there must be a door!"

"Thank you, Fili for stating such we were having difficulty understanding." Ivy teased, earning herself a kick in the shin from Fili as he laughed to himself, Ivy glared grunting in pain.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," Gandalf informed, jabbing a finger to the spot he made mention of on the map.

"There's another way in," Kili stated.

"Oh, brother's one in the same." Ivy continued on with the sarcasm, Kili gave a curt nod to Fili, who in turned kicked her once more.

"Oh, guys really," Ivy moaned, more jokingly than not, as she rubbed at her leg.

"Oh, my poor delicate little elf," Thorin teased with a wink.

"Nice you to, Thorin."

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf professed to cut off our bickering.

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori interjected.

Ivy suppressed the urge and held back her sarcasm this time around, not making any comment saving herself from being kicked again, Fili looked a little more than disappointed.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo spoke up, still eyeing the map, Ivy glanced over her shoulder having almost forgotten about the hobbit altogether.

"And are you?" Gloin asked bluntly, eyeing him carefully as everyone who now looked to Bilbo did.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked shocked.

"He said he's an expert!"

"Me? No! No, No, No! I...I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo's eyes widened stepping back from the table. Ivy rolled her eyes in annoyance; positive now more than ever if the hobbit came he would die before they even made it out of the Shire.

"And I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin added.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin eyed Bilbo up ferociously.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself." This time it was Gandalf that yelled above everyone else, seizing all arguments a great shadow loomed over the dining hall before quickly fading away again. Leaning over to Thorin he whispered, "You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We'll do it your way." Thorin agreed, though his voice showed his own hesitations of the hobbit. "Give him the contract."

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, the time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin explained as he passed the contract to Thorin in order to reach Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo breathed, as he pulled open the contracted reading. "Ooh."

"I cannot guarantee his safety," Thorin informed Gandalf as he leaned in closer, glancing to ensure Bilbo was deep in his reading.

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Agreed."

They nodded together in agreement, Ivy was glad to hear it gave her clearance by both Gandalf and their leader, that she held no responsibility for the hobbit. Leaning back in her chair Ivy watched Bilbo waiting for him to read over the contract.

"'Total's cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding, one fifteenth of the profit if any.' Seems fair. Uh...'The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to...lacerations. Evisceration. Incineration?" Bilbo paused in his reading looking over, eyes wide. "I…Incineration?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur explained.

Bilbo's coloured faded in a flash as he began wavering on his feet.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked eyeing him cautiously.

"Huh? Yeah, I fe...I feel a bit faint." His breathing was coming out ragged, bending over he leaned on the wall supporting himself as he tried to calm his nerves that were quickly taking over.

"Think furnace, with wings." Bofur offered up.

"I...I...I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Bilbo stood trying to let everything sink in that Bofur had just said as he fiddled with his hands breathing deeply, "Uh, no." And with that, he collapsed fainting to the floor.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf admonished, as he got up from the table going over to help him.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend." Balin sighed looking over at Thorin and Ivy after they had all moved away from the table now standing together in the hall.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin admitted, "Though I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honourably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Balin spoke with such pride to Thorin.

"Balin is right, Thorin," Ivy confirmed, watching him carefully. "You've proved yourself time and time again, no one would think twice if you didn't continue this."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, guys. Not for me." Thorin insisted, his arms tightening around Ivy's waist.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done." Balin professed.

"As you wish," Ivy added, Balin smiled as they retired to the living room with the rest of company. Thorin leaned against the hearth smoking a pipe as he began to sing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces, they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold; where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_

_And men they looked up with faces pale;_

_The dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

Ivy curled herself into a corner using Thorin's cloak as a blanket as she listened to the dwarves sing. Thorin came climbing beneath the cloak, as he finished their song sliding down Ivy rested her head upon his chest.

"Night, my little elf."

"Sleep well," She whispered, taking some time to rest her mind for the long journey ahead.

* * *

**Author's Note;** Thank you to everyone, for everything. Hope you all are enjoying the changes, let me know what you think.

Enjoy

**Thank you**

**DracoMalfoysSecretWife, **Thank you! She does use a bow as well. As I have 40-ish chapters written it shouldn't be terribly long between each post, though I am rewriting it as I, making edits and general changes. Of the confrontation in Mirkwood, I've already began rewriting and tweaking that piece, (its one of my favourite parts.) Any thoughts one it feel free to share, I've been know to add details people want to see in to the best of my ability. lol Hope you continue to enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5 - Travelling and Trolls

**Chapter 5 – Travelling and Trolls**

* * *

The company left early the next morning leaving the Shire to take the first steps on the journey to reclaim Erebor. Ivy breathed deeply, content, as she rode atop her chestnut mare, after all, these years she had a viable chance to learn about her mother.

They left Bilbo behind and some, like Gandalf, felt like he may still show up. It soon became a game, bets were placed on whether or not the hobbit would end up showing. A bet that came down to a hobbit wanting to go on an adventure, something Ivy wasn't so sure was plausible, so in such, she believed it was a logical decision to bet against Bilbo.

"You shouldn't join in, in their tom-foolery." Thorin chided Ivy from on his pony as they rode alongside one another, shaking his head at his partner and fellow companions.

"Oh, Thorin, loosen up some. Besides its easy money, the hobbit won't show." Ivy insisted, her words slowly ceasing to nothing more than an idle whisper.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, having caught the change in her tone and stature.

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!(By the sea and stars!)" Ivy cursed out in utter disbelief, glancing over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"The burglar joins us," Ivy breathed turning around further in the saddle as his voice rang out all for all to hear.

"Wait! Wait, I've signed it." Bilbo came running with his contract in hand waving in the wind above his head, the company stopped allowing him to catch up.

"What was that about, easy money?" Thorin chuckled, as Ivy was forced to throw a coin purse back to Gandalf, who caught it with ease.

"I do not believe it, a hobbit of the Shire going on an adventure! Well, nevertheless he'll find himself died by the end."

"Give him a pony," Thorin called, ignoring Ivy's grumbling, as he nudged his own pony along continuing on their path.

"No, no, no, no. That...that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. Yeah, I...I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frog Morton once." Ivy rolled her eyes at the hobbit as she heard him over the sounds of the horses. "Uh...wait, wait. Stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo's voice cut through the air, making everyone stop yet again though they have yet to reach the end of Shire lands.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf demanded, asking what everyone surely had on their minds.

"I forgot my handkerchief."

Ivy's fist clenched, fingers already itching to grasp her bow, she instead forced herself to sigh dropping her head into her hands taking a glance towards Thorin, the warrior in her did not like the hobbits foolishness. "He will not make it through this quest alive."

"Move on!" Thorin yelled. "Aye, I don't believe so either."

Night rolled around and the company found a spot to set up camp along a cliff's edge, Gloin had started a fire for warmth and some had taken the chance and had fallen asleep already after a day's long ride.

Ivy moved to sit by the fire joining the remaining few who were still awake, when a shrill shrieking split through the silent night reaching the elf's ears she stood to nock an arrow, knowing her rest for the night was over she searched over the night's horizon.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, glancing at Ivy before he turned to Kili and Fili, slowly Ivy lowered her bow with a smirk, sensing they were further off in the distance.

"Orcs," Kili answered Bilbo with a simple ease.

"Orcs?" Bilbo spluttered, his eyes glancing around nervously.

Thorin awoke from the orcs shrill cries echoing around the cool night's air, Ivy stood still with her bow ready should anything happen, she knew it would be her on watch.

"Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Kili teased with a smirk, looking over to Fili.

"They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams." Fili added, nudging Bilbo lightly in the arm.

"Just lots of blood," Ivy added lowering her voice to a serious low, making him jump.

Kili and Fili laughed as they watched a very worried Bilbo, Ivy chuckled to herself with a smirked taking a seat beside Kili.

The hobbit perhaps should not have left his home.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin stood snapping at the three who sat still smirking.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili spoke, Fili nodded in agreement, though Ivy shrugged.

"As much of a joke as this, a hobbit out here on this journey."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He snapped, glaring at Ivy before he walked off standing upon a large rock looking out into distance his back turned away from the others.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs," Balin spoke preparing to tell a tale. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the vilest of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor a song that night for our dead was beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king."

By the end of Balin's tale all had stood facing Thorin out of respect, as he turned to face the company who bowed their heads. "Thanu men (my King)." Ivy breathed out in both gratitude and loyalty.

Others nodded, following her lead. "Aye," a few called before bowing "Thanu men!"

Thorin nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips grateful for the gesture.

"And the pale orc? What happened to him." Bilbo asked ripe with curiosity.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin informed Bilbo, Gandalf gave a curious look to Balin and like them, Ivy was not so sure Thorin's words were true.

Ivy leaned against Thorin gently as he took a seat beside her, "I am sorry, gajut men(forgive me.)" Grabbing the front of his tunic she pulled him into a kiss.

"Menu gajatu(Your forgiven)." He answered before laying down to rest.

Standing Ivy grabbed her bow once more, keeping watch throughout the night, they had all heard the orcs now it was her job to make sure a night raid didn't happen.

The rain poured around the company as they began their travel through the wooded area, falling in a constant sheet as thick and continuous as the complaining from many of the dwarves shivering from the cold. Thorin took a look at Ivy in his cold shivering state sending her a teasing glare as she sat upon her saddle relishing in the cool rain loving the feeling as it flowed down her skin, the elf being unaffected by the cold.

After the long night of keeping watch, knowing something was out there hearing them, waiting for an attack that never came was mentally exhausting and Ivy took the moment as she rode to relax her mind.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori cried out from behind thoroughly annoyed by the rain and cold.

"It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf tossed back, his own annoyance well hidden.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked curiously from behind riding rather uncomfortably in the saddle of his pony.

"What?" Gandalf asked casually.

"Other wizards?"

"There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf's voice trailed off slightly in thought.

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, The Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?"

"More like you..." Ivy laughed out her words broken up by her laughter. "Oh, Valar, because Gandalf isn't very great at all, is he…Ouch!" Ivy's laughter ended rather abruptly by a good hard whack over the head, graciously administered by Gandalf himself with the brunt of his staff. Slowing her horse, she fell in stride with Bilbo's pony. "Keep it up, hobbit, I may start liking you." Giving him a wink still lightly chuckling this time so Gandalf could not hear over the rain.

Gandalf sighed before he ignored all and finally answered Bilbo, "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Bilbo nodding his head trudged along awkwardly on his pony.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fíli, Kíli, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin's voice called throughout the clearing of an old ruined farm, jolting Ivy from her restful state.

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf said as he looked around a sadness in his heart for the family that once dwelled in the clearing.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin boomed.

"Aye?" They returned.

"Get the fire going."

"Right you are." Oin answered, beginning to gather firewood.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley." Gandalf provided council to Thorin.

"I've told you already. I will not go near that place." His voice held an edge of disgust.

"Thorin, don't. Let's just hear Gandalf out."

Gandalf gave Ivy a small nod and smile, a thank you for her words. "Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice." Thorin sneered in disgust.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf snapped back.

"Thorin, consider it at least. What other choice do we have?" Ivy suggested through gritted teeth, the moment his disgust to her came out she always found herself getting defensive, she cared not for his hatred, nay, she held her own hatred towards elves, mainly towards those of the Woodland Realm, true.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father. And, since when did you so easily trust others, Ivy. You, yourself, elf or no, hold hate for them."

"You are neither your grandfather or father. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf grew angry with Thorin's stubbornness, his black and white view of things, at times.

"I did not know they were yours to keep," Thorin growled furiously.  
"While I cannot deny that Thorin for they have done your family, all people of Erebor a great injustice but no one can say all elves are the same," Ivy snapped back angrily. "Or do you include me in those statements."

"Never!"

"Then listen to Gandalf, we may not have any other option."

"You say that because you wish to see Rivendell yourself," Thorin sneered, "You care not about reclaiming Erebor."

"Whether I do or not is irrelevant."

"So it is true, you seek Rivendell out for yourself."

Ivy's fist clenched together, "It should be no surprise, to what purpose would reclaiming Erebor have for me. It was just another hate filled time, a king who used me, people, who shunned me out of their lives for good by his command, a dragon who left me permanently scarred. Tell me why I should want to go back. So you will forgive me if I take my first true chance in over a hundred years to find something out about my mother, about me. So in other words to answer your question, yes, Thorin, I seek Rivendell a realm of elves who may know more. An elven city I might learn something in, so whether you go or not I will be."

"Fuck, Ivy. It's not that damn hard, you speak as though there was nothing that ever came from Erebor" Thorin cursed through clenched teeth, storming through the grounds he turned his back on her. How could she hate it so, it was where he grew to love her, he wanted to reclaim it for her as much as he wanted to reclaim it for himself.

Ivy threw her hands up in the air storming the other way. How could he not understand? She had to find this truth, to find the truth could be freedom, freedom from her mother's fate that tied onto her. To know, to finally understand she could find a way to be at peace with it, to begin to put it in the past, then and only then she could truly allow herself to settle down.

Ivy took to an old fallen tree resting there away from the others, staring up at the stars as she listened to the soft breeze in the leaves focusing on her breathing, enjoying the silence the time to think without Thorin and his nagging opinions in which involve him being right all the time, but her silence was too soon broken.

"Trolls," Fili and Kili's voice broke through the air, Ivy jumped from her spot grasping her bow running towards them as everyone gathered their weapons they made their way into the forest following the young dwarf's lead. They led the rest of the company to a row of bushes before taking a step back letting Thorin decide what was to be done.

Raising his sword Thorin charged through the bush, the attack didn't last long before a pair of the trolls had grasped Bilbo holding him outstretched by both arms and legs. "Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!" One of the three trolls sneered.

Ivy stared over at Thorin waiting for his lead, an arrow nocked and ready, though feeling reluctant she had sworn from the begin the hobbit would cause nothing but problems, and now look at them. Ivy sneered as Thorin dropped his sword to the ground the others followed suit, Ivy hesitated considering disobeying the order. With a shake of her head, Ivy threw her weapons down.

"If I ever get out of this, I'll kill you myself, hobbit." Ivy sneered from the sack she had been tied up in by the trolls, her eyes glancing to those who were tied up on a spit twirling over the fire.

"Don't bother cooking 'em! Let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly!"

"They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"Oh, that does sound quite nice."

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on! I don't fancy been turned to stone." The trolls bickered endlessly in the background, Ivy did everything within her power to try and free herself to no avail.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo jumped up hopping around in his bag, Ivy raised her eyebrows shocked by the hobbits actions.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori called out.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur said.

"I meant with the...uh, with the...with the seasoning," Bilbo spoke, Ivy pulled her lips into a thin line, eyes narrowing as she watched him converse with the trolls.

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!"

Every dwarf and elf cried out, cursing the hobbit companion.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up, and let the...uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk."

"Uh...the-the secret to cooking dwarf is um..."

"Yes? Come on."

"It's, uh..."

"Tell us the secret!"

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you. The secret is...to...skin them first!"

Hollers growing louder and more furious at his words, "You wait till I get my hands on you." Ivy screamed.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife."

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!"

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf." The troll picked up Gloin's sack, Ivy watched Bilbo when her eyes caught a glimpse of an old grey wizard scurrying behind a tree. Ivy shook her, looking to Bilbo with raised eyebrows suddenly it dawned on her what it was he was trying to do, and truth be told she felt foolish she had not thought of it herself.

"Nice and crunchy," one mused picking Gloin up, opening his mouth open wide.

"Uh...not...not that one, he...he's infected!" Bilbo cried out just in time.

"You what?"

"Yeah he's got worms in his...tubes," he improvised.

"Ooh!" With that Gloin went flying back onto the pile, groaning and grunting out in pain at his impact.

"In…in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?"

"Yeah, we don't have parasites!" Kili hollered to Bilbo annoyed, "You have parasites!"

Ivy turned to Thorin with stern look glancing at Kili, he gave him a hard kick realizing what Bilbo was up to.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin called out picking up on the situation.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili challenged.

"We're riddled!" Nori joined in.

"Yes, I'm riddled!" Ori followed.

"Yes, we are, badly!"Dori offered.

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" A troll sneered leering over Bilbo, jabbing his small body with his thick finger.

"Well..."

"You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?"

"Thank the Valar!" Ivy sighed seeing Gandalf rise above a large boulder, she couldn't help but let a smile grace her lips.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf called out through the clearing.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

In a flawless motion Gandalf rose his staff breaking the cliff he stood on letting the rising sun's light in, the trolls screeched as the sun hit them turning to stone.

Ivy stood from the ground as Gandalf helped everyone free of the bags, with a stretch she headed to collect her weapons passing Bilbo she gave him a pat on the back. "Quick thinking." Ivy acknowledged, though she never ceased in her walking or turned to look him in the eye. Bilbo stood stunned for a moment, nodding to himself with a smile before continuing on his way.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin demanded of Gandalf.

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they all are in one piece."

"No, thanks to your burglar."

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf added, staring at the now stone trolls. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when did mountain trolls venture this far south?" Ivy asked Gandalf as she eyed the trolls with curiosity.

"Oh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands," Gandalf mused more to himself than any of the company, he paused a hand stroking his beard in thought. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby," Thorin said suddenly walking away, Ivy huffed in annoyance as she and the remaining company followed after.

* * *

**Author's Note;** Well for starters; Happy New Years, to all my lovelies. I hope you guys enjoy this update, already working on six but there are some big changes in this chapter as well, but its getting there. Phew!

**Thank you**

**Aquafin - **Hello mellon, feels like its been forever! Thank you very much, I am truly glad to here it! Phew, I'm making her a little rougher than original, so I'm glad to hear it!

**thewolf74 -  
**Thank you very much, hope you continue to enjoy! (**Spoiler**, _their relationship gets a continuously worse as he spirals further like his Grandfather.)_

Thank you to for the follow, and favourite!

**DracoMalfoySecretWife-  
**Thank you, next shall be shortly lol! Thank you, I try to remember, (I have forgotten a few times lol) Oh, what are you working on? Let me know when you do, will totally go check it out! :D

**Aranel Silvertongue -**  
Thank you for the follow! Hope you continue to enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6 - Rivendell

**Chapter 6 - Rivendell**

* * *

"Enjoy yourselves," Ivy called over her shoulder her voice laced with sarcasm as she pulled an arrow the quiver strung onto her back, nocking it she prepared to keep watch.

Ivy felt no need to follow any into the grimy, smelling cave, though she did not mind the mountains random caves were out of the question, deciding she would be more useful keeping watch as they investigated.

Gandalf slowly emerged from the cave as Ivy picked up a noise rushing through the forest heading towards them, Ivy crouched low bow at the ready. "Hurry it up," Ivy called to the others, "Something approaches."

"Stay together! Hurry, now! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf commanded rushing into the clearing.

The remaining dwarves rushed from the caves pulling out their weapons when a man clad in ragged brown robes rode in upon an intriguing sled pulled by rabbits, of all things, burst through the bushes. Ivy was about to let an arrow fly when Gandalf spoke. "Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown!" Ivy glanced to the grey wizard, it was clear that they knew each other, lowering her bow she relaxed it once more in front of her but the newcomer did not put Ivy to ease.

The pair of wizards stepped off to the side speaking to one another, everyone put their weapons away but Ivy something did not sit right with her still, she was not convinced Radagast was the only thing out there.

"Relax yourself, Ivy." Thorin chuckled from her side, nudging Ivy as he passed, "It was only a wizard."

"For now," Ivy whispered beneath her breath, eyes scanning the trees, waiting.

"Elves," He breathed walking away.

Ivy gritted her teeth holding back the urge to shoot her arrow at him.

Time passed slowly as the two wizards talked, as the others relaxed Ivy stay prepared and at the ready her guard never faltered as she waited something wasn't right. Many of her dwarven companions teased her endlessly though it was Ivy who got the satisfaction of being right when a growling emitted from behind the trees unseen to any eyes but still the wargs drew near.

"Just a wizard, huh?" Ivy snapped at Thorin as he spun around gripping his sword tighter.

"Hmph."

"Dwarves." Ivy snarled in response.

"Was that a wolf? Are there...are there wolves out there?" Bilbo questioned, his eyes flickering around the small clearing his nerves getting the best of him.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Ivy answered Bilbo as another growl rang from behind Bilbo and Bofur, spinning on her heel Ivy let an arrow fly catching the warg mid air it landed with a thud. Kili shot another from behind the elf that came with soft padding footsteps. "Warg-scouts!" The two archers cried notching another arrow into their bows.

"Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin called sword at the ready, as he glanced around the clearing.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo cried.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded angrily.

"No one." He sneered back.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf's voice grew louder and more urgent.

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin called coming to stand beside Thorin.

"We can't! We have no ponies. They bolted." Ori reminded him.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!" Gandalf tried to deter Radagast, it was a dangerous task and neither wizard wished to see the other come to harm.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast stated determination clear in his voice.

Everyone was forced to follow the footsteps of Gandalf, putting their complete and utter trust in him at this moment, running into the open fields with nothing but rocks to hide behind. "Stay together," Gandalf called, never pausing in his running, he maneuvered the company through the fields behind large boulders keeping them well hidden

"Move!" Thorin screamed back at everyone.

Running alongside the rocks when orcs crossed their paths, "Ori, no! Come back." Ivy called out as he took off in the wrong direction, pausing they were forced to turn around taking a different direction.

"All of you, come on, come on! Quick!" Gandalf urged out, waving them along worriedly.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded to know as he got the sense that Gandalf was taking them a certain route, a plan in mind.

Gandalf turned around glancing at Thorin with no reply before continuing on his way a glimmer in his eye, a glimmer that was almost always there but shone just a bit brighter at times like these when he hid something of importance.

Hiding beneath a large cliff the company was forced to wait for Gandalf to direct them when a warg rider hovered endangering them and threatening to reveal their hiding spot to the orc pack just behind. Thorin nodded to Kili and Ivy confirming the silent order to use their bows to take the orc and his warg down. Together they nocked an arrow shooting the warg, Ivy sent a glare to Kili growling as they both shot the warg neither of them hitting the orc. It screeched and wailed loudly as the others killed it, quickly enough, however, not when its pack it an ear shot away. The others of the pack easily heard their comrade dying and followed after the sounds knowing now where they were trying to hide.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf ordered.

"There they are!" Gloin called, looking behind as we run away as quickly as we could.

"This way! Quickly!"

"There's more coming!" Kili called.

"Kíli! Ivy! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered.

Kili and Ivy paused turning to face the oncoming horde giving the others time to get ahead, shooting down the orcs and wargs, while still trying to keep a close eye on everyone.

"We're surrounded!" Fili worried. "Where's Gandalf?"

"He's abandoned us!" It was Dwalin, Ivy shook her head shooting down another warg, Ivy searched the fields for any sign of grey determined to believe that he would not abandon them.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin called, as more orcs began to close in and with only two shooting them down, they were approaching faster than they could kill them.

"This way, you fools." Gandalf appeared suddenly popping up from behind a rock.

"Come on, move! Quickly! All of you!" Thorin ushered everyone towards Gandalf. Shooting as many as they could they continued to run towards their escaped. Ivy gasped dropping her bow as an orcish arrow dug its way into her shoulder.

"Go, go! Kíli! Run!" Ivy screamed out as she hesitated all movement from the pain before collapsing to the ground, Kili was the last of the dwarves as he disappeared Ivy was sure it would be her death.

Horn blasts rang through the clearing as Ivy now lay struggling to fight off an orc with a single dagger the arrow stuck in her shoulder forcing herself to fight through the pain when an arrow came from out of the blue killing the orc above her and all others around. Shoving the now-dead beast off, a shadow loomed over her as a tall dark haired ellon appeared above blocking out the sun's rays.

Elrond leapt from his horse making his way over to the injured elleth he reached down to help her up knowing she would need some serious and quick medical attention.

"Stay away from me, elf." She cursed out, earning a strange look from all present.

"I am Lord Elrond, of Imraldis. You are known to us here, Laiqualassiel, daughter of Amoniel, or perhaps you prefer, Ivy, elf under the mountain. Needless, I offer you my help, you are in great need of healing."

"You knew my mother," Ivy demanded urgently, Lord Elrond nodded. Narrowing her eyes and with great hesitation, Ivy accepted his hand if only to get off this field for more orcs were sure to come, and possibly learn something of her mother from the elf.

Crashing over the rock a dead orc sprawled on the ground an arrow stuck in its body, Thorin leaned down yanking it away examining it for a moment. "Elves." he sneered out in utter disgust. Helping Kili up he glanced around noticing Ivy had not made it.

"She was shot, there was nothing I could do."

"We must leave her, there is no way back up she lays in the hands of the elves up there."

"Then she is lost to us all." Thorin cursed, throwing the arrow away.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin called out from afar, his voice echoing.

"We follow it, of course!" Bofur stated following, not wanting to be stuck here.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf nodded, with glimmering eyes.

A Valley that had a view beyond measure, was what met them at the end of the long winding pass through the rocks.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf s said.

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed as he took in the vast scene before him, admiring every detail of this great land.

"Here lies the last homely house, east of the sea."

Lord Elrond helped the injured elleth upon his own horse riding back to his realm as fast as he could. "Welcome, Laiqualassiel, to Imladris." Elrond greeted as they rode through the gates riding along a stone pathway rushing towards the company and a dark haired ellon that stood upon the stairs speaking with Gandalf.

"Close ranks!" Thorin called out.

"Gandalf!" Elrond greeted riding forward as he slowed his horse to a stop.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf greeted in return. "My friend! Where have you been?

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass, where we happened upon a lone injured elleth." Lord Elrond eyed Gandalf suspiciously he was no fool he saw straight through his friend, he climbed down from his horse embracing Gandalf before he turned to helped Ivy down. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf admitted.

"I welcome you Thorin, son of Thrain," Elrond extended his greeting passing the dwarves with Ivy by his side helping her walk to ease the pressure off her leg. "Lindir, be so kind as to help Laiqualassiel to the healer's ward, I will be there soon to check on her."

"You will take her nowhere, Oin can heal her." Thorin sneered.

"She was pierced by a poisoned arrow she is going to need herbs, you will not have." Elrond eased out in a calm collected tone.

Lindir nodded, helping the elleth to the healing ward as instructed to do so. The further they walked Ivy became paler, her knees giving out on her as she stumbled along the poison seeping through her body and she was growing weak.

Unbeknown to Ivy as she lay in the healing ward, whispers were spreading through Rivendell as fast as could be. Dwarves had come, and the elf under the mountain and to all elves in middle earth that meant Laiqualassiel, daughter to Amoniel, a traitor.

"I will not heal her kind," an elleth sneered within the healer's ward.

"We will heal her by order of Lord Elrond himself," Lindir informed, a few elves were already at work while others slowly and begrudgingly got to work.

Ivy kept her face emotionless, a sneer upon her lips as they worked, she would not show them the pain their words brought. Her kind, the deeds of her mother had so many all across different lands hating her and still she knew nothing of it.

Lord Elrond entered the healing ward, dismissing everyone else from the ward as her shoulder was finished being bandaged.

"I know you know something of my mother, you must tell me," Ivy demanded as Elrond came to a stop at the end of her bed.

"Shh," Elrond smiled kindly to the elleth, holding his hand up signaling for her to relax. "I will not be the one to tell you of your mother deeds, that I cannot do for even I do not know the whole tale. What I do know is your mother has done many things in her time, she did much out of greed, and jealousy, that quickly turned into her own grief. Many who truly loved her, turned their back on Amoniel for all she did, things that we as elves stand for she tore apart."

"No…she…"

"Your mother chose her path, and ran when the consequences came back to her."

"That's not true! You lie!"

"I am sorry, but should you wish to know more the purest information can only be given to you by King Thranduil, himself."

"So he is my only hope," Ivy snapped, Elrond nodded.

"If anyone knew your mother it was Thranduil."

"Then it is all lost, he will never tell me."

"Do not be so sure, Thranduil though he is harsh and cold in many of his judgements, in not all he seems to be. He may yet tell you, sure you be willing to return the favour."

"Favour?" Ivy screamed as she clambered out of bed swaying on her feet, "Ha, I hardly call that a favour."

"Then you do not understand, yet, how serious her actions were against him," Elrond spoke firmly. "Thranduil is a dear friend of mine and while I will not judge you on your mother's actions, I cannot condone what she had done to him. Indeed it would be nothing more than a favour to you. Shall he give you the opportunity, it'd be wise not to allow to pass it up for I doubt you'll ever get a second one."

Ivy grasped her tunic pulling it over her head, "You speak of her the same way he does like she is nothing."

"She earned her title as a Traitor to not only Thranduil but our whole race,"

Ivy glared at this elven lord as she stormed from the healing wards shoving every elf out of her way despite the pain.

Traitor, the word followed her through the halls as she strutted passed.

"How…" Thorin began as she returned to the dwarves settling in by his side.

"Don't ask, we will not speak of it. Let's just finish up here in this realm and be rid of the elves already."

They looked at her curiously wondering what it was she could have possibly learned that had set her in such a rage, still though no one pushed the matter and allowed Ivy the peace in which she craved.

"Our business is no concern of Elves." Thorin bit out.

"That it is not, though I have a hard time believing this elf knows what is or is not his concern in the first place." Ivy snapped bitterly as she glared daggers at Elrond.

"It is the legacy of my people. It's mine to protect! As are its secrets." His voice did not grow angry this time.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond!" Gandalf snapped out, annoyed at Thorin and Ivy for he had heard of what had taken place in the healing ward.

Pausing momentarily Thorin reached into his cloak revealing the map, Ivy rolled eyes disagreeing with showing it to the elf suddenly, but nevertheless there was nothing left for them to do.

"Thorin, no!" Balin called out, reaching out to stop him though Thorin pushed him away gently handing the map to Lord Elrond.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Elrond questioned, as he looked over the map.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, these sort of artifacts sometimes contains hidden text." Gandalf offered up before Thorin could answer. "You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not? Gandalf questioned casually.

"'Cirth ithil'." Elrond breathed eyeing the map carefully.

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss." Gandalf stated with a shrug of his own.

"Well, in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of the moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Lord Elrond elaborated.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked hopefully, following Elrond as he wondered upon the stone cliff.

"These runes were written on a midsummer's eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight." Elrond breathed, glancing at Thorin and Ivy as they followed him to a stone table. Looking at the map he spread out the moon shining through the clouds, small runes appeared slowly as Lord Elrond began to read.

"'Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.'" Lord Elrond read, picking up the map he turned it in his hands before passing it back to Thorin.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the dwarves new year when the last moon of Autumn and the first sun of Winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf answered.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing, Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin sighed, giving up hope for the quest.

"We still have time," Balin spoke up, refusing to lose hope when, in reality, their true quest was just beginning.

"Time, for what?" Bilbo wondered.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot, at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin encouraged.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain," Elrond spoke sternly his eyes jumping from everyone there with a great concern.

"What of it?" Thorin asked defensively.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Elrond stated firmly.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf said.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." Lord Elrond returned, leaving the room in a swiping motion. Gandalf following soon after.

"We leave tonight, we can not waste a minute. Let us head to get the others." Thorin turned to leave, Balin and Bilbo following close behind.

Ivy paused looking up at the moon thinking of Lord Elrond words earlier, he held his suspicion from the beginning it was clear in his eyes and yet he still read the map and when their intent was stated he gave the map back anyway, Ivy sighed, she sensed no ill givings from this elf. She shook her head firmly, spinning on her heel to follow the others out, no he was an elf, he had to be wrong about her mother.

* * *

**Author's Note;** New chapter, please tell me what you all think of Elrond, I'm dying to know.

**Thank you**

**DracoMalfoysSecretWife-** Lol, I felt like that before, best of luck and I hope you get them the way you want to!  
Thank you! Thorin and Ivy begin to bicker and fight more as the story continues, guilty pleasure, I love it!  
Lol

**ExotikaHollow1379**

**Hannah Bowers**


	7. Chapter 7 -Orcs and Trolls

**Chapter 7 - Goblin and Orc Attacks**

"Bilbo!" Bofur shrieked over the sounds of crashing stone, as he slipped off the edge of the mountain hanging over the edge by his fingertips.

"Get him," Thorin called out, waving a hand towards Ivy.

Her eyes narrowed angrily though she still leaned forward following the orders, the edge of the cliff tore up the flesh on the inside of her arm painfully, as her grip slipped in the rain she grasped onto Bilbo's hand tighter watching the blood soak through her sleeve. She began to pull Bilbo up over the edge she gasped out in pain, clinging to him tightly as Thorin hopped over the mountain's edge onto a smaller ledge helping Bilbo up. Sighing, thankful to be relieved from Bilbo's weight she leaned back applying pressure to the wound.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," Dwlain commented leading Bilbo away from the edge.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin sneered, as he helped Ivy sit up he tore the fabric of her tunic to take a closer look at her new found injury. "Let us find somewhere safe for the night."

"We should keep going, get off theses mountains as soon as possible." Ivy insisted, despite the injury.

"It looks safe enough," Dwalin informed as he checked over a nearby cave.

"Search to the back, caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied," Thorin ordered eyeing their surroundings.

"True enough, which is why we should keep going."

"It is another two day trip across this path," Thorin argued, "We stay here."

Ivy sighed throwing her hand in the air, "Have it your way." Slumping to the ground she prepared herself for the worst.

"There's nothing here," Dwalin answered, after touring the entire cave Ivy still sat with unease.

Everyone slowly walked in, all happy for a place to rest. Oin clambered over to Ivy sitting down he cut away the blood-soaked sleeve.

"Thanks, Oin," Ivy gritted her teeth as she eyed the damaged the mountain made of her own flesh.

"Tis nothing, lassie. It's what I do." Oin smiled, digging in his bag pulling a small rolled up leather pouch. "This may hurt a bit there, lass."

Nodding she braced herself eyeing the needle he held, "Fuck." A cursed flew from her lips as the needle dug into her flesh and out again, in a painful rhythm.

Kili came round with a teasing smile, "Language, Ivy, it isn't suiting to a lady."

"A Lady? Where?" Fili jested from the side along with his brother.

Ivy took a swing at Kili who stood the closest, causing Oin to grumbling at her movement's. Kili quickly pinned her arm back down, as Oin finished wiping down the blood before rubbing a salve over it.

"All done, lass." Oin stood cleaning up his supplies.

"Thanks, Oin," Thorin patted him on the back, nodding respectfully. "Get some sleep, we start at first light." He informed the others, Ivy made her way to move to a better position to take watch for the night, as she had always done during the quest so far.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin argued.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch."

"Thorin, I'm fine. I can do it, let Bofur rest." Ivy pushed herself off the ground grimacing in pain.

"I wasn't asking, now rest for awhile. You need it." Thorin rolled to his side to sleep some himself as Bofur headed to the cave's entrance.

Sighing Ivy relaxed into Thorin's chest resting her mind for a time knowing it was wasted to try and argue with him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur whispered as Ivy became aware of the movements around cave keeping her face hidden from view by the hood of her cloak

"Back to Rivendell." It was Bilbo.

"No. No. No. You can't turn back, now. You're part of the company. You're one of us." Bofur argued.

"I'm not, though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should've never run out the door."

"You're homesick, I understand."

"No, you don't! You don't understand, none of you do, you're dwarves! You're used to...to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" Bilbo's voice raised slightly before crashing to a sullen whisper, "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur was right, as was Bilbo. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

"What's that?" Bofur asked the soft sound of metal scraping metal reached Ivy's ears. Sitting up her eyes shot around the cave watching the floor cracking all around the company.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin ordered, just as the floor caved in upon itself throwing everyone into a large makeshift prison.

Before any could gather their senses, goblins were running down the only paths grabbing and pull them away. Several goblins dragged the company to the Great Goblin king, who sat upon his own sort of Throne.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He screamed.

"Dwarves, and an elf your Malevolence." A little puke remarked faithfully.

"Dwarves? And an elf, you say." He mused over the new information.

"We found them on the front porch," the smaller goblin replied.

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice! What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" the leader of the goblins ordered, as all remained silent waiting for Thorin's orders.

"Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest."

"Wait!" Thorin suddenly called out.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain. And the elf bitch, you keep by your side. Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your heads. Just your head, nothing attached, but your elf, you, they want whole. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg." He mocked, Ivy was seething with anger she fought desperately against the restraints the goblins had upon her.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He has been slain in battle long ago." Thorin spat back.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the goblin let out a sickening laugh turning to his scribe. "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize." The small creature hurried away. "Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and you'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town."

As if being tortured by the goblins singing wasn't enough, his small minions pilfered their way through their belongings after having chained Ivy away beside their king. It was no small thing to capture one like her, they could easily sell her to the pale orc, who wanted her nothing more as bait for Thorin Oakenshield, or perhaps strike up a better bargain with an elven king.

A goblin searching through their belongings let out a screech tossing Thorin's glowing blue sword across the floor, Ivy smirked at their horror. Though she tried to stay silent as she tried to break free of her chains.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" His singing stopped, at the sight speaking more to himself before yelling out his i orders. "Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all!" The Goblin ordered Thorin's head cut off.

"No!" Ivy screamed from out beside desperately trying to break free to get to his side.

An explosion went off nearby, through the vast caverns, it rumbled and shook a deep booming voice reached their ears. "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

Gandalf had come barging in last minute to save the day, trust in Gandalf. Thorin and company scrambled to gather up their weapons.

"He wields the Foe-hammer, the beater, bright as daylight!"

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf called out, knowing as we did that there were far too many goblins here to fight off ourselves.

"What about Ivy," Thorin screamed trying to reach her, but the Goblin king towered above him and more goblins were pouring in all around them.

"Go, Thorin! Just get out!"

Thorin stood fighting off the goblins, struggling to obey Ivy's words but he was soon forced to run with remaining of the company, the goblins hot on their trail fighting the way through the caves.

Skidding to a halt the great goblin was abruptly blocking the path. "You thought you could escape me!" He roared angrily pushing backwards. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Sneering Gandalf stabbed the great goblin in the eye stunning him long enough for him to draw out his sword digging in deeply into the goblin's stomach. Dropping with a loud crash he fell to his knees. "That'll do it." it breathed more to itself than anything.

With a quick swipe Gandalf slashed its throat, collapsing lifelessly on the bridge, it broke under his weight and everyone one went falling down to the darkness.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur commented, who had clearly spoken too soon, as the body of the great goblin dropped upon the pile of rubble and dwarves.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin cursed out still stuck within the rubble.

"Gandalf!" Kili screamed, looking up from the dwarves vast amounts of goblins were charging them done. Thorin grabbed a hold of Kili's hand pulling him free of the rubble, he immediately began shooting down goblins giving Gandalf a little more time to pull the others free.

"There's too many, we can't fight them," Dwalin called, pulling Ori free.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight! Come on!" Gandalf answered pulling Gloin free. "Here, on your feet."

As the last dwarf was free Kili turned running to find daylight, rushing down the mountainside to safety.

Gandalf stood off to the side letting the dwarves pass him as he counted quickly to ensure everyone got out of the caves safely.

"Five, six, seven, eight. Bifur, Bofur, that's ten. Fili, Kili, ah Bombor that's thirteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!" Gandalf exclaimed, already knowing where Ivy was.

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost! I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin grumbled.

"Don't blame me!" Dori defended himself.

"And where did you last see him?" Gandalf questioned.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Bifur offered.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf pressed on for more information.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone." Thorin growled, always hating on that poor hobbit.

"No, he isn't," Bilbo called stepping into the clearing.

"Bilbo Baggins. I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf smiled.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili admitted.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed?" Dwalin mused as Bilbo chuckled slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin demanded of the hobbit, eyes glaring down at Bilbo.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know...I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

A deep appreciation grew from the company to their hobbit friend.

"Ivy! There must be a way to get her out of there." Thorin demanded of Gandalf when a deep growling and the padding of paws against the earth.

"Wargs!"

They began howling the sound reaching the ears of all those around.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin growled himself, turning on his heels to run cursing to himself as he was forced to leave her behind.

"And into the fire. Run. Run!" Gandalf gave the command.

Ivy could feel blood leaking down her arm having pulled a few stitches from flexing her arm as she tried to free herself. All struggled end when the harsh footsteps reached her ears. And the pale orc came into view.

"Oakenshield."

"He's escaped," A goblin bowed cowering in the corner as Azog roared, "but we have the elf." He piped up jabbing a grotesque finger towards Ivy who was trying to keep herself hidden.

Azog sneered as he walked over, towering over the elf he grasped her by the hair hauling her up. The goblin released the chains and Azog dragged her from the caverns.

Ivy spent her time screaming, struggling in his grip but it was a futile attempt she soon found herself astride his white warg, hands bound with filthy robe Azog kept the blade that was now his arm tucked along her side resting the tip on the side of her neck as they rode.

"They're coming!" Thorin yelled as he climbed up the tree.

The wargs began circling beneath the trees taunting them from ground.

"Azog!" Thorin cursed, disbelievingly as he saw Ivy bound in front of him upon his warg. "Ivy!"

"Thorin,"Ivy cried out, her words quickly cut off by the beast blade digging further into her neck.

The pale orc sneered out as he pointed in Thorin's direction, the wargs immediately began to jump up the trees tearing at the bark, toppling the trees to the ground. Ivy feared for her friends trapped within those trees. Gandalf used his staff lighting nearby pine cones on fire throwing them at the relentless wargs, they had no other options while it meant putting more distance between Ivy and themselves there was nothing they could if the wargs pushed them over the cliff.

Slowly with everyone throwing fiery pine cones, they began to retreat cheering slightly at the small progress. With the toppling trees, the dwarves jumped together trying to avoid the ground at all cost, with all of the combined weight the tree began to sag falling over the edge of the cliff.

"Mister Gandalf! Aah!" Dori screamed, dangling from the tree hanging from Gandalf's staff as he reached to catch him.

Thorin jumped from his position attacking Azog, "Thorin, no!" Ivy yelled as she heard a satisfied chuckled from Azog. Azog's warg easily took Thorin into its mouth casting him to the side, "No!" Suddenly Bilbo was seen charging and Ivy could hardly believe her eyes as this hobbit bravely stood over Thorin, a dead orc beside him standing up before the pale orc who was slowly inching forwards.

As the pale orc and his warg approached Bilbo he was flung to the side after fighting off another warg and orc off.

"No! Bilbo!" Azog whipped his blade away catching Ivy along the cheek as he began to raise his weapon ready to kill Bilbo, Ivy screamed her throat growing sore from the strain she put on it.

Out of the blue an eagle swept down grabbing Bilbo out of his reach, Ivy's voice was stolen from her out of pure shock her hand upon her stomach trying to calm her breathing watching almost breathlessly as the eagles swooped around saving them all. Azog sat stunned, Ivy noticed his arm go slack in shock taking her chance she leapt from the warg running away from the pale orc as an eagle flew past she leapt upon its back before it flew by picking up Thorin.

The Eagles slowed dropping us off upon a safe cliff top, hopping down Ivy fell beside Thorin, hugging him tightly. "Thorin! Thorin." I screamed out as I dropped to the ground, Gandalf coming over performing some sort of magic. Slowing he came around to his senses once more, sighing a smile broke over my face one he returned before standing.

"The Halfling?" Thorin called out, and suddenly Ivy's heart stopped at the sound of his voice after everything she had seen him do in such a desperate time, standing up to the pale orc for him she wanted nothing more than to protect Bilbo now.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here, he's quite safe." Gandalf informed.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place amongst us." His voice grew angry, Ivy reached out to him though she did not know what to do. "I have never been so wrong, in all my life." He spoke his voice suddenly soft and welcoming he pulled the halfling into an embrace. "But, I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No, I...I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, nor a warrior. Not even a burglar." Bilbo chuckled, along with Gandalf.

"Thank you, Bilbo, for saving him when I could not" Ivy whispered, bending low embracing him into a tight hug.

Bilbo only smiled back happily.

The company all stood staring off into the distance watching the Eagles as they flew away, Ivy felt Thorin pulling her into him, looking proudly into the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo questioned, as everyone came to stand at the edge.

"Erebor! The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf recited cheerfully.

"Our home." Thorin smiled, squeezing his elf tighter.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin called, as his eyes followed the bird.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf corrected.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks..." Ivy breathed out remembering Lord Elrond's words, from the runes.

"Indeed, Ivy." Gandalf and Ivy shared a smile.

"Well, we'll take it as a sign, a good omen," Thorin called smiling broadly for the first time in a long while.


	8. Chapter 8 - Beorn's Home

**Chapter 8 - Beorn's Home**

Ivy watched the orcs carefully lingering in the trees only a few leagues between them made and the company put her on edge, they needed to find a way to put more distance between the two. Ivy scanned the trees sensing that something else was lingering out there, she could feel it, the orcs lingered unmovingly. What could be so dangerous that it made even Azog hesitant?

Ivy's question was answered quickly as a massive creature stalked into view from creeping out from within the forest, "What is this beast?" She breathed out to herself as she leapt down from the tree, landing in a low crouch startling Kili she chuckled lightly.

Kili threw a punch though a smile lingered on his lips, hitting her in the bicep Ivy groaned out in pain having hit her arm with stitches. Ivy quickly punched him back before slipping away to Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Ivy yelled, ignoring Kili protests of not getting the last hit, storming up to the old wizard. Angry and fearful for the lives of the company.

"Ah, Ivy," Gandalf smiled that all-knowing smile.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked coming to stand beside his lover, his hands a welcome feeling easing Ivy's fear and anger.

"They're only a couple leagues away but they dwell there, moving no closer, held off by another creature," she spoke, eyeing the old wizard positive that he knew more about what lurked out there then he was letting on.

"What could possibly hold off a pack of orcs?" Kili skeptically asked the same question Ivy had been asking herself only moments ago as he joined in the conversation

"I do not know what it is exactly, Gandalf does, though." Pausing to take a deep Ivy snapped at Gandalf, demanding to know more about what was going on. She refused to be left in the dark. "Mani naa ta? (What is it?)"

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked with raised eyebrows, narrowing his eyes in Ivy's direction.

"I think you know," Ivy stated exasperatedly, stepping towards the old wizard everyone turned looking to the wizard.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur cried out surprised, Gandalf turned away in deep thought.

"Of course he knew, Gandalf always knows," Ivy grumbled, her fist clenching her bow.

"I say we double back." Bofur offered up.

"We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin reminded him with a glare.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf mused his back still turned away from the company.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked suspiciously.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf informed

"What choice do we have?"

"Great, life or death has become a game of chance." Ivy's words were drowned out by the great beast howling in the forest, too close for comfort.

"None." Gandalf breathed, answering Thorin taking off in a sprint.

Once again the company was following Gandalf running for their lives, a great beast hot on their trail, Azog, and the orcs were not far off either.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf called out, waving everyone along to the house in the distance. "Into the house! Run! Come on! Get inside!"

Forced to come to a sudden halt outside the door, Ivy turned watching the great creature looming towards. "Open the damned door," she growled, fear racking through her heart.

"Quickly!" Thorin rushed forward to help, the door budged swinging open allowing them into safety.

Shoving the door close the beast lunged forward ramming its head through everyone working together to close the door and keep the beast out.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin urged everyone in.

"What is that?" Ori breathed, as the door was shut and locked up tightly.

"Yes, Gandalf. Please do tell." Ivy sighed, looking out the window as she leaned against the frame thankful for the safe confines of these walls after the recent events.

"That is our host," Gandalf informed casually.

Ivy's eyes widened, "Excuse me?" She cried out horrified, she knew sometimes Gandalf held plans that were, to say the least, insane but this.

"His name is Beorn, he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves." Gandalf explained.

"He's leaving," Ori called out.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell." Dori cried, pulling his brother away from the door.

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf snapped pulling his hat off. "Alright now, get some sleep all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf paused looking out the window, "I hope." He breathed to himself.

"I'll make sure all is safe through the night, Gandalf." Ivy sighed, agreeing to take watch as the other got some much-needed sleep.

Smiling Gandalf gave her a small nod heading to a pile of hay to rest.

Ivy settled herself upon a wooden crate by the window waiting and watching. "Everyone is already asleep, as you should be as well," she spoke without turning to look at Thorin, as he joined her by the window.

"Maybe, that is true but I wanted to speak with you first." Thorin moved his body closer, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What can I do for you," Ivy asked turning to look at him with a smile.

"Ivy," he prompted. "I am no fool, since when could you not speak to me about what troubles your heart."

Ivy sighed knowing he was right, still, she shook her head firmly.

"My dear delicate little elf, talk to me." His fingers hooked beneath her chin turning her face so she was looking at him, his thumb lingering on her lips. "You were in the hands of Azog, your mind lingers in the past."

"I'm fine, Thorin."

"Do not lie to me." He voice was firm but did not anger.

"What do you want me to say, it's true, it brought back awful memories, made me wish this quest was done and over with, made me wonder if all of this is truly worth it, made me wish I'd never left the mountainside in the first place," Ivy admitted her voice laced with tears. "It's fine, I'm fine," she confirmed forcefully.

Thorin sighed, but he said nothing, silence hung in the air for a while between the two. "When this is over and I have reclaimed Erebor when you stand by my side as Athane(Queen), I promise you I will give you the life you seek. I will give you all your heart's desires, I promise you, my little elf."

"Men lananubukhs menu(I love you.)" Ivy spoke breathlessly, kissing him passionately.

"Men lananubukhs menu, Ivy." Thorin returned.

"You should get some sleep. I am fine, truly," with a kiss Thorin stood leaving to his own place amongst the dwarves that already slept on the floor.

When Ivy heard his light even breathing of sleep, she allowed herself a few silent tears to fall unseen, heartbroken tears of the past, tears of happiness for the future. Tears of fear for what may still come to pass. She stayed here resting her mind as much as she could until the sunrise began to peak over the horizon, in the far corner a great burly man came into view chopping wood Ivy could only assume him to be Beorn. Thinking back to Gandalf's words 'The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves.' Sighing she decided to take it upon herself to greet their host, the others still fast asleep she slipped silently out the door.

With a deep breath, she walked over pausing as he looked over, a sneer upon his lips. "And who are you?"

"My name is Ivy, my companions and I took refuge in your home last night. I am sorry for any trouble it may have caused you." He growled chopping another log. "Uh," Ivy began but did not know what else she was to say. Slowing she walked closer picking up a few stray pieces of wood he'd already cut stacking them neatly upon the pile he had started.

"Why," he spoke suddenly, nearly causing her to drop the wood in her hands.

"Pardon?" Ivy asked turning back to face him.

"Why do you take refuge here?" He asked twisting his head to the side, eyes wide as he stared down the elf before him.

"A friend, Gandalf the Grey apart of this company, suggested its safety from the orcs in these lands," Ivy answered honestly, "Would you like some help, we after all borrowed your lodgings."

Beorn eyed her carefully before nodding, tossing an axe in her direction way Ivy caught it easily placing it down beside her to tie her now loose hair in a single braid cast to one side, still hiding her marked ear.

"I should warn you," Ivy began watching him cautiously.

"Warn me of what?"

"The company I travel with there are some dwarves among us." His eyes narrowed at this.

"An elf that travels with dwarves, curious," he mused, looking at her strangely never breaking in his work.

"I grew up with them, they're the only family I have," Ivy admitted sensing that the truth in such matter made such matters easier.

"I do not like dwarves, how many are there?" he growled.

"Thirteen."

Beorn said nothing, thinking for a moment. "You need help, no?"

"Yes."

"First we finish, then I will meet these dwarves and decide."

"Thank you."

As they finished stacking the wood, the pair headed inside. Ivy continued to help him prepare some food, taking a seat around the table once everyone had awoken.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn got straight to the point once everyone gathered around the table.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin questioned.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Beorn spoke as he remembered back.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked from his seat.

"Once there were many," Beorn recalled.

"And now?" Bilbo pushed on for more information.

"Now there's only one. You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn." He answered Bilbo.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes," Gandalf spoke.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf urged.

"A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need." Beorn warned.

"We will take the Elven Road, their path is still safe," Gandalf stated.

"If there is another road, perhaps it is best, Gandalf," Ivy spoke up hopefully not wanting to head to Mirkwood herself suddenly fear stricken as her past was creeping up a little too quickly.

"Through Mirkwood, we go," Gandalf informed, without argument.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn spoke.

"What do you mean?" Thorin questioned.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. I don't like dwarves, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn spoke eyeing Dwalin before picking up a small mouse he shoved away from him. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

"To Mirkwood!" Ivy cried sarcastically, hoping that they could get in and out without trouble.

"Go now, while you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind." Beorn warned.

Ivy leapt upon her horse, swallowing the bile that rose her throat as she looked towards Mirkwood.

**Author's Notes;** Hey, guys here is the new chapter finally. LOL! (I will be posting chapter 9 within the hour because I love you.)

So sorry this has taken as long as it has, but I have mainly been working on From Barmaiden to Princess, still.

Also, quick question I have nearly 13 stories that I am currently working on, on and off, on my laptop, now in opinion would you all prefer I uploading them as I go or wait and finish a few and then post another? Let me know via PM or in a review.

Love ya,

Ivy

**Thank you**

Aquafin – Thank you!

lesliemashburn

Pink blade of fury

Makayla D12


	9. Chapter 9 - Mirkwood

**Chapter 9 - Mirkwood**

Slowly trotting towards the woods avoiding the past for as long as she could, Ivy kept to the back of the company, it seemed foolish an elf that was avoiding the woods but this seemed to be a reasonable exception. Climbing down from her horse she set him free to return to Beorn, who could still be seen in his bear form watching over his lands.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Ivy heard Gandalf speaking to Thorin as she walked over, Gandalf grasped the reins to his own horse once more.

"Where are you going?" Ivy questioned, eyeing him curiously.

Avoiding her question he continue, looking at at her firmly, "This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. Ivy, I'm trusting you do get them through safely."

Ivy nodded, "Of course," she answered placing a hand upon a nearby tree, "It won't be easy, this forest is filled with disease, its in a deep sickness."

"No it won't, but you must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again. Ivy, you of all tread with caution, as an elf of Mirkwood the woods will not affect you the same," Gandalf warned, as he headed to his horse riding off.

"What is that suppose to mean," Ivy called to him.

"You will understand in time. No matter what may come, stay on the path!" Gandalf called out riding away.

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day. Let's go, we've but one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin directed, heading into the forest.

They followed after, the path was easy enough to follow at the beginning Thorin led the way, for a bit Dwalin tapped the ground with the end of his axe making sure they stayed upon the path they were meant to follow. Ivy felt eerily at ease in the forest mindlessly letting her feet carry her through trees, while she walked hands grasped firmly on her bow as she allowed her instincts to fully take over. Ivy paid little mind to the company knowing which way they needed to go.

"Ivy!" Someone called out. "Ivy!"

"What," Ivy stopped all movement turning to see Thorin calling out to her.

"You've wandered away from the path," he called worriedly.

"It matters not," She spoke calmly, smiling.

"Indeed it does," Thorin turned to speak to Nori who was apparently leading at the time, "Why have you stopped?"

"The path, its disappeared!" Nori answered worried.

"Whats going on?" Ori called coming forward.

"We've lost the path?"

"We've lost nothing Bofur," Ivy smiled.

"Ivy, please." Thorin snapped out. "There is no sign of a path anywhere."

"Trust the dwarf to know the way then, of course."

"Look for the path," Dwalin called to the others, ignoring Ivy as Thorin began looking to.

Ivy stood in the same place never moving, watching them wander around in circles searching for the path, keeping her mouth quiet choosing to say for Thorin thought he knew better.

"I don't remember this place, none of it's familiar." Balin spoke, shaking his head.

"It's got to be here." Dori cursed.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked, searching the ground for any sign of the path.

"I don't know, I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin grumbled.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest!" Thorin hollered.

"Actually it's this way,"Ivy smirked, again being ignored by an overly prideful dwarf.

Ivy grew more and more impatient with her companions walking in circles, whilst their leader blatantly ignored her.

"Look, a tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods." Dori mused taking it from his brother who found it upon the ground.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Bofur spoke shocked as he took it from Dori.

"Because it is yours, do you understand? We're going around in circles, we are lost!" Bilbo snapped, one mostly sane friend.

"We are not lost. We keep heading east." Thorin grew angrier.

"That says to me that you would be lost, Thorin." Ivy offered sarcastically.

"But which way is the east? We've lost the sun!" Dwlain called looking around trying to find his way.

"This way!" Ivy called offering up her help once more, "Nope Gandalf only told to help get you through safely for humours sake. Am I even here right now? Bilbo help me out here!" She demanded as he passed her by, the dwarves had began mindlessly bickering.

"The sun. We have to find.. the sun," he tapped his head thinking. Up there," Blibo said pointing upwards.

Ivy nodded letting him climb his way up, sighing still maybe this was easier... safer even.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We are being watched." Thorin yelled, "Ivy, what's out there?"

"Oh, now I'm useful?" Ivy snapped, "Stay here." She demanded, leaping through the trees before coming face to face with a giant spider. Shooting it down easily she headed back to the others to give them a warning to prepare arms, there were more around she could hear them crawling through the trees. However, when she returned there was no one to be seen. "For fucks sake!" She cursed out to herself.

Following the sounds that rang through the quiet and stillness of the forest Ivy easily found the others, dwarves were far too loud.

"Dwalin! Kill it! Kill it!" Thorin yelled, a spider having hold of him from behind. Ivy shot an arrow from the tree killing it before leaping down landing beside him. Looking over at him with a tight lipped smiled and raised eyebrows.

"Fili!" It was Kili, Ivy turned to see Fili killing another spider.

"Come on, keep up!" Dwalin yelled.

"Clear!" Thorin called.

"Not even close," Ivy sighed nocking another arrow, letting it lose almost instantly as another landed directly in front of Thorin. "We have visitors," Ivy called out.

A blonde elf, leading a dozen or more wood elves killed the spiders that lingered in the trees. As the last spider lay motionless upon the ground the woodland elves turned their arrows at the company an action that Ivy returned happily standing face to with the blonde elf who was clearly in charge here.

Ivy paused momentarily looking over this newcomer, his striking resemblance to king made it clear who he was.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure," he sneered hatefully, looking over at Thorin.

"You would regret such actions, Elf," Ivy sneered back hatefully aiming her bow at him.

"Why does an elf such as yourself travel with such creatures?" He asked turning his attention to Ivy, he eyes running over her form taken in her strange garb and messy braid.

"I would spent a thousand lifetimes with the dwarves, then to have spent one with the likes of you, elf." Ivy sneered, curling her lip in disgust.

The screams of Kili reached her ears, through a small clearing in a tree she could see the spider attacking Ivy tried to turn her bow to shoot it down, however, the blonde stop her movement's with his own.

Glaring at each other momentarily.

"Kili!" Fili yelled out worried for his brother.

"Ivy, drop the bow." Thorin commanded of me, as the others lowered their own weapons to the ground.

Glancing behind her, Ivy could see most were already unarmed.

"Yes, Ivy. Drop the bow." The blonde elf smirked as he rolled her name off of his tongue smoothly, smirking down at her still.

"Ego mibo orqu!(Go kiss an orc!)" Ivy sneered, returning the smirk before shooting the arrow past his ear tossing the bow to the side as Thorin ordered, in the same flash of movement she whipped out a pair of daggers. An action that was meet equally, the sound of metal tinging together rang in the clearing.

Thorin sighed, others chuckled lightly.

"You think that wise?" He asked narrowing his eyes, as he pushed against her weapons they fought in a moment of strength and authority.

"Do you?" Ivy sneered back, breaking out into a fight of daggers. They fought well and for sometime but still Ivy found herself backed into a tree each of the fighting elves having disarmed the other of a single dagger. The second was now pressed against each others neck only her hand upon his wrist, and his upon hers held their daggers back in a fight of strength to not get cut. Ivy's arm was wavering slightly against his brute force. They stood holding a dagger to each others neck, grasping one another wrists pushing the blade away, glaring waiting for someone to make the next move, if nothing happened soon Ivy could feel her fingers slipping the elvish princeling was clearly much stronger than she gave him credit for.

"If I may be so bold," a red haired elf spoke entering the clearing, "Either kill the dwarf-lover or tie the nuisance up."

Thorin command Ivy to drop the dagger. In that single moment of distraction, caused by Thorin, the elf disarmed the dagger forcing Ivy around slamming her body into the tree, binding her hands behind her back. Ivy felt his hot breath against her cheek as he leaned forward gripping her arm, "I assume you understand now the foolishness of your actions, elf."

Growling angrily Ivy struggled in his arms, fighting until she grew breathless.

As they rejoined the group a firm hand on her upper arm Legolas lead the way. "Search them!" He called out the order, never loosen his grip as he searched Gloin.

"Hey, give it back! That's private!" Gloin protested, as he pulled out a picture of his family.

"Who is this? Your brother?" the elvish princeling sneered with a look of disgust.

"That is my wife!" Gloin snapped indignantly.

"And what is this horrid creature? A Goblin Mutant?" the blonde drawled out, at his comment Ivy threw her head back nailing him in the mouth.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli!"

Growling at the impact he quickly grasped Ivy's now loose hair, the leather thong that had held together having fallen in their fighting. "Now, now," He breathed too close to her ear. Ivy started struggling again knowing if he caught sight of her ear things would only get worse, "What are you trying to hide?" He questioned at her sudden struggling, pushing her into a nearby tree, with inching fingers he gathered the rest of Ivy's hair into the palm of his hand slowly revealing her marking.

"What's going on, Legolas?" The red haired elleth asked coming to stand beside him.

Without a reply he twisted Ivy's hair around his fist, forcing her head to the side revealing the marked ear to his Capitan.

Her eyes widened, "A traitor's daughter, accompanies the dwarves."

Without another word the company were led away from the forest Legolas never loosened his relentless grip upon Ivy. Thorin was brought immediately to King Thranduil while the rest of them were taken away to the dungeons.

"Some may imagine that a Noble quest is at hand. A Quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I, myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." Thranduil spoke with an air of superiority, leaning down he stared at Thorin. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. A King's jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

"I am listening." Thorin sounded amused.

"I will let you all go and your marked partner, no questions asked, if you but return what is mine." Thranduil offered.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin mused.

"You have my word. One King to another." Thranduil spoke.

"I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin sneered, at the Elven King causing him to recoil slightly in shock. "You, who lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You, turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" Thorin always letting his pride get in the way.

"May you die in dragon fire!" Thorin spat out in dwarvish.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North." The Elven King sneered back, leaning directly in front of Thorin as his face changed showing the signs of him once being burnt, taking a step back it quickly returned to normal.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." He called walking up the steps to his throne, "You are just like him." Waving his hand in a command guards grabbed Thorin and I, "Bring the elf, that goes by Ivy to my chambers, we have other matters to discuss. As for you, stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait."

"Leave her alone! Don't you dare harm her! " Thorin yelled as they began to drag him away.

"That option is no longer open to you, you should have taken my help when it was offered. She is at my mercy now." The Elven King called to Thorin who continued to yell and struggle.

Thorin was tossed roughly into the dungeons with the rest of them. "Tell me you made a deal with the king?" Ivy pleaded as she saw the guards nearing her own cell.

Thorin growled spitting out just what he had told the king.

"No," Ivy breathed out as the door to her cell was swung open,

The guards tossed Ivy to the ground roughening her up, making her cry out all over again as their blows rained down upon her body. She laid motionless letting tears pour from her eyes, a numbness clouding her wits, the feeling of warm blood trickling down her chin. The cries and outburst from her fellow dwarves in nearby cells she spent every ounce of energy she had left fighting to but it was useless.

They left Ivy standing on weak feet in front of their king. Thranduil glaring down upon her he sat upon a large throne like chair, she noticed off to the side her father was there. "If it isn't the elf of the mountains, do you think it wise to have wandered through my lands." Thranduil lounged taking a sip of his wine awaiting an answer.

Maybe it was her anger at Thorin and his stupid prideful ways, or maybe she was harbouring her own hate for the elf for too long or simply the fear for what the king had in store for the unwanted marked elf, such as she was. Whatever it was as Ivy looked up to him she could not hold back her own crude dwarvish ways. Growling out a sharp, "Amin doletha lle." (I hate you.)

"Very well," he sighed seemingly bored, with a flick of his hand a couple guards came up behind Ivy forcing her down on her knees pressing the cold hard iron of their daggers into her neck. Thranduil shot Ivy a look, cocking his head to one side, "Let's not forget, who's halls your captive in. My hunters took your mother's head and I will take yours, if it pleases me for what you've done!"

Breathing quickly, her mouth drying out, lip quivering she forced her eyes closed for a second before slowing her own fear of the King, "What I have done? I have done nothing!"

His eyes widened at her words, sneering hatefully. For a second Ivy was sure he was going to order her head removed immediately, though he spared her life and for that she was thankful.

Thranduil stood from his seat stalking his way to her, before grasping her hair painfully revealing her already marked ear, "You are not only the daughter of a traitor but a traitor yourself, you freed that despicable elleth forcing me to use valuable resources to find the two of you for many years, you then managed to escape my hunters. Now you seem to think you can just trespass through my woods! You will not go unpunished for it. Who is your king?" Thranduil sneered inches from her face.

Ivy took breath, before spitting out an answer. "Thorin." She sneered.

Thranduil smirked down at her loosening his grip slightly he backed hand her himself before re-tightening his grip. Ivy cried out her hands coming to grasped his wrist trying to tug him away from her but it was futile, she lost, she was his now.

Ivy gasped out, as he shoved her flat against the ground a guard digging his knee into the small of her back holding her now arms down painfully. The second guard replaced the king's hand in her hair twisting Ivy's head to the side pinning it against the cold floor, passing the king a dagger.

"Please," She found herself begging suddenly, "Please, I know not what she did. I'm sorry for helping her, I did not know. I was only elfling, please..."

The guard holding Ivy's head down pushed down harder making her vision blur from the pain, silencing the elves words.

Pulling back her hair Thranduil brought the dagger down to her unmarked ear, that's when Ivy began to scream and struggle. Ivy managed to free one of her hands grasping the kings arm to try and push him away from her body, trying to force back his hand and dagger away. "Please, I beg of you, my Lord." Ivy cried tears unwillingly pouring down her cheeks.

A faithful close guard to the king, pulled back his arm punching her square in the face before grabbing her hand pinning it behind her back again. With his one free hand he clasped over her mouth silencing her screams.

Ivy could feel blood dripping from her now split lip, "Please," she tried to cry out but it came out as nothing more than a muted pathetic whimper between sobs as her body shook from both crying out of pain and the fear.

Ivy lay motionless as the King stood, Ivy was ripped off the floor blood and tear stained as they were about to haul her away Thranduil grasped her chin squeezing tightly, "Never forgot who your king truly is, Traitor. Whether you are in my kingdom or not you belong to me." He tossed her head away from him. "Stand," Thranduil ordered when they were alone asides from her own father.

Ivy glanced up as she tried to obey the order not wishing for more pain to come on her part as she tried to push herself up off the floor her arms began to shake and she quickly collapsed gasping in pain.

More tears fell as she feared what he might do, Thranduil leaned down grasping her by the neck he hauled her up off the floor pushing her body against the wall. "Please." Ivy begged the elven king.

"Your begging and pleading amuse me. Thallan," Thranduil mused, twirling the dagger expertly in his hand. "Stand your daughter up." He ordered as he walked away from her allowing her body to go crashing back to the ground. Pointing the dagger to her throat the king continued to speak, Thallan moved from his spot coming around he pulled his daughter from the floor. "You wish to save yourself the pain, save yourself from being mark as a traitor, I will allow it if you but swear yourself to me. Swear to abide the customs of our people."

"Laiqualassiel, please." Ivy stifled a gasp surprised at her fathers kind, gentle voice. "You are better than this life, you have been forced to live. Please."

"Serve me, and in time I will tell you all you wish to know." Thranduil smirked over at the elleth, looking on as her eyes widened, he could tell she was cracking. "Very well, then." Thranduil sighed, stepping forward as he brought the dagger to her ear once more.

"No," Ivy cried out.

Thranduil backed away with a smirk, "Say it."

"I…swear my allegiance to you, my lord, by whatever means you see fit."

Thranduil smirked to himself, "Come, Thallan, bring your daughter." Thranduil led her through to his bathing chambers, "You may untie your daughter."

Thallan bowed graciously to his kings following the orders.

"So, what is it that you want exactly?" Ivy asked, rubbing at her wrist.

"Do not speak out of turn, or I will show your poor bruised wrists discomfort." Thranduil mocked the elleth, "Disrobe, you will clean yourself up, you're wretched as it stands."

Ivy did as commanded the king and her father awaited her in the kings main chambers, she stood bare when the king commanded her to come back out, her wet tresses flowing down her pale shoulders as Thranduil stalked around her dress in hand.

"I'll take my armour back."

"No. You serve me now and I will not have you wondering about looking like a dwarf." Thranduil said as he commanded her to slip into the white gown made of elven silk, his hands reached around grasping the metal detailing clasping it around her neck. "Lastly," Thranduil mused out loud as he placed an enchantment over her form covering her other marked ear and her dwarven tattoo's.

Ivy stood feeling exposed before the king, though she now stood fully clothed.

Thallan hid a smile glad his daughter had finally come to see reason.

Thranduil now satisfied with her dragged her to the dungeons

Walking passed the other cells, there were cries of protests and questions demanding to know what they did to her. The sounds of her companions screaming in the background, reached her ears.

"Why, are we here?"

"You will bring our prisoners their meal, before we retreat for the remainder of the night to the Starlight festival."

"But…"

Thranduil smirked knowingly, for her to do this meant showing every one of them them that she had summited herself to him. As she went around some looked to her with sadness while others glared hateful thinking of her actions as nothing more than a betrayal. It wasn't until she came to Thorin that her own tears began to fall.

Pushing his food to him, keeping her eyes down she was about to stand leave back to Thranduil and her father when she felt Thorin's hand clamped down around her forearm holding her in place.

Thorin reached through the bars lifting her chin up to look her in the eyes, "Please, don't do this." He pleaded with her.

Ivy could only shake her head trying to tug her arm away, tears threatening to fall again.

Thorin growled tightening his grip as she struggled to pull her arm back, yanking her back her body crashed into the bars. Gasping out in pain the tears she tried desperately to hold at bay fell.

"Thorin, please. I have to go."

"After everything, we have been through together! After we saved you from his hunters, I should have let him have you then."

"I'm so sorry." Ivy cried out her tears falling free.

"You will release her."

Ivy looked up into the eyes of King Thranduil his blade pointing through the bars towards Thorin was quick to release her arm. "Stand up," Thranduil commanded as he re-sheathed his sword.

Ivy stood looking to Thorin her heart aching in her chest, how dare he. She was only doing what she needed to do to survive, he could've prevented this, he could have accepted his deal and they all would have been free.

Thranduil turned away flicking his hand for Thallan and her to follow, Ivy turned to look at them tears rolling down her cheeks she shook her head in apology.


End file.
